


I'm Sorry... Thank You

by Famelen21



Series: The Park Family [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famelen21/pseuds/Famelen21
Summary: What is this guilty feeling that he felt?This is a story of an Alpha that rejects his Omega





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It will be better if you read the first story: "Since I've Met You"  
> Because this is the prequel of that story
> 
> Happy reading ^^

 

Ever since he was young, Chanyeol has always been told that he is a noble alpha. Since he comes from a strong alpha bloodline, his family always asked him to think rationally for everything that he does. Growing up surrounded by alphas are intimidating, but he always finds comforts in his mother’s arms and her lullaby always send him to sleep with beautiful dreams.

He was five years old when he made a promise with his mother. It was raining at that time and he’s sitting on his mother’s lap with eyes closed in front of a fireplace. Her small hand is soothing his black hair, while she’s humming one of his favorite songs at that time. His older sister, Yoora, is playing with her dolls not far from his mother’s legs.

“Evening sweetie”

His father’s deep voice make little Chanyeol open his eyes and smiled at him. His mother receives a kiss on her cheek before he too receives a kiss but on his forehead. Soon enough, Yoora realizes that her father is home and quickly make her way to her father’s arms.

“How’s your day, honey?”

“Usual. How about you Yoora? Anything fun happens today?”

The small girl in his arms just giggles, before she’s being pampered with kisses on both of her cheeks. Little Chanyeol also giggles and clapping his hands. His mother releases a sigh that catches her husband attention. The current CEO of that time stopped spinning his daughter in the air before taking a seat beside her on the sofa.

“What’s wrong?”

“Chanyeol’s and Yoora’s results are out and both of them are alphas. Your strong bloodline, geez”

The only omega in the room shakes her head in disbelief, but a small smile presents on her lips. Smiling so widely, the CEO wraps his arms around his wife and children. His strong alpha bloodline didn’t stop and he’s proud of that. He’s sure that Yoora will grow into a beautiful woman just like her mother, while Chanyeol will be strong and smart to take over his company someday. Suddenly the youngest sibling yawns widely as he rubs one of his eyes. Chuckling, the omega lifts him up in her arms and make way to the bedroom.

Laying her son on the soft mattress, she gently lifts the blanket to cover her son up.

“Mom... What’s an alpha?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay? But, you have to promise me one thing Chanyeol. When the time comes, you will treat your mate like your father treated me, understood?”

Little Chanyeol once again yawns as he nods at his mother request. With limp hand, he holds out his pinky to seal the promise he’s made with his mother. The omega linked her own pinky with his son’s before kissing his forehead and begins to sing his favorite lullaby.


	2. Shit... What happen?

It has been two years since Chanyeol becomes the CEO of Park Corporation and this year will become the most successful year for the company. Especially after finishing their project, here in Bucheon.  
  
The young CEO just finished taking a shower after returning from the final meeting of the project when someone knocks on his hotel door. Still drying his hair with a towel, the alpha walks towards the door and opens it to find his friend, Kris.  
  
“Hey! Chanyeol! Let’s celebrate this success with drinking in a bar?”  
  
His friend’s mate, Junmyeon is smiling to him apologetically. The small omega is trapped under one of Kris’s arm, while the giant is grinning like an idiot. Unlike him, Kris is more... More carefree, he was dating right and left, but he didn’t sleep with them, thankfully, until he met his mate, Junmyeon. The omega is patient enough for handling the sometimes overreacted alpha, but they loved each other. That’s what makes Chanyeol jealous of their relationship and somehow wonder why and how Junmyeon fall in love with his weird friend.  
  
“Come on! Let’s go!”  
  
Before he can protest, Chanyeol already being dragged by his taller friend out on the hotel’s lobby. They decided to take a taxi since Kris said that he wants to be wasted tonight and of course he has no worries since his mate is right beside him.  
  
Chanyeol is throwing daggers with his eyes to his friend. Here they are standing in front of a club. Kris is still smiling while ignoring the glares coming from his friend, while Junmyeon looked worried.  
  
“You said we’re going to a bar”  
  
“Yup! A club that has a bar in it. Relax Park, enjoy yourself. Come on!”  
  
The moment three of them enter the club, it was already loud and packed with people. Truthfully, Chanyeol doesn’t like clubs, he prefers some quiet bar and drinks his worries away. But, his taller friend always drags him to a club like this. Since he doesn’t have a choice, the young CEO just take a seat on one of the VIP area and order himself a drink.  
  
Thirty minutes in the club, enough to make Kris light headed and make out with his mate right beside Chanyeol. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the young alpha sips his bitter drink as his fingers tap on the beat coming from the lower floor. Some women and omegas tried to company him, but he always gives them the cold shoulder, he doesn’t want to be disturbed tonight. He just wants to enjoy himself while occasionally hearing Junmyeon’s moans beside him.  
  
“Hey, stiff guy! Enjoy yourself, there’s a lot of omegas here tonight, do yourself a favor”  
  
Chanyeol scoffs at his friend remarks and continues to sip his bitter drink. His dark brown eyes are scanning the dance floor from above. There’s no mistake, there’s a lot of omegas, but Chanyeol will never let them touch him or the other way around.  
  
Ever since he makes a promise with his mother, Chanyeol swears to himself that he will find a noble omega just like his mother and until that time comes he will never touch any omega. So far he keeps that oath and never once he broke it. Glancing at his friends who continue to make out in public, Chanyeol decides to go outside. It’s quite empty in the VIP area, but the smoke and stuffy smells in the air already making him sick, or maybe because he’s drinking 5 glasses of vodka in the past two hours, he didn’t know.  
  
To exit the club, Chanyeol has to go through the ocean of people on the dance floor. Sweaty body and mixing scent of either alphas, betas, or omegas enough to make him feel nauseous. Especially when he realized that some omegas are grinding their bodies on him. Annoyed, Chanyeol almost pushes them away, but since he doesn’t want to make a commotion in the club and thrown out, he calmly continues his way out of the club.  
  
When the cold air hit his face, he releases a soft sigh. Chanyeol is so relieved that his nose can breathe the fresh air rather to smell smoky and pheromones filled air. His body is tired, so tired since he just arrived in Bucheon the night before and went on meeting the very next day and only finished this evening.  
  
Chanyeol begins to walk away from the club in stumbling steps. The alcohol is getting into his system and making his head pounds. After a few minutes of walking, Chanyeol’s legs got tired and he decides that sitting under a lamp post is a good idea for resting. Then the tired CEO just drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

A smell of strawberry and vanilla interrupts his sleep as well as the sound of footsteps approaching. Then a shake on his shoulder making him grunt in protest.

“Um, are you okay sir?”

Chanyeol tried to shove that hand away from him. The pounding in his head didn’t help either. As if can’t get any worse, a rain falls. The cold water against him makes Chanyeol a little sober and soon he realizes that he’s not in a state to make it back to the hotel alone. Reaching out his hand, he grabs the stranger jeans before muttering.

“Help”

They’ve been standing in the rain for 15 minutes until finally, a taxi passed by. Pushing the drunken man inside, the small male apologizes to the driver since they make the seat wet from the rain.

“Where were you staying?”

Chanyeol thinks he already answers that question since he feels his mouth moving. But when the stranger is asking him once again, he knew that he didn’t say it out loud.

“Where were you staying again?”

“Polaris... Hotel...”

There’s a moment of silence between the three of them before finally the driver steps on the pedal and making the car moves. The same strawberry and vanilla scent filled Chanyeol’s nose again and he’s not going to lie, but this scent is making him even light headed. When he follows the scent, the alpha ended up clinging to the stranger beside him. The stranger tries to pry him off of him, but it seems that he’s way bigger than the other so his success rate is quite low.

When the car come to a stop, Chanyeol isn’t moving or rather he can’t. The alcohol still controlling his system, he can’t even figure out where they are. But, when the same stranger pulls him out of the cab, he soon sees the bright hotel lobby.

“I’m sorry sir, are you staying here?”

“No, but he is”

Realizing that the stranger is talking to the hotel’s security, Chanyeol tries to take out his wallet from his pants pocket. Fumbling for a few minutes, he finally succeeded in pulling out his business card before shoving it to the security. Once again having difficulty to put his wallet back to where it came from. After a minute or two, finally the security talks again.

“Please do come in, I apologize sir. If I remember correctly, you’re staying at room 905”

When both of them are in the lift, the scent of strawberry and vanilla getting stronger and thicker than before. Still not his correct state of mind, Chanyeol leans on the source of that scent. Inhaling the scent as well as kissing it lightly. The soft and cold skin feels good against his own warm lips.

“You smell good”

The body heat coming from the stranger is so pleasant against his wet clothes. The alpha can feel the stranger is slightly trembling from the cold since he’s also wet. From the rain.

Not long after that, Chanyeol finds himself spread across his own bed. Feeling the warm and fluffy mattress against his cold body can instantly drift him off to sleep. But, then a heavy smell of strawberry and vanilla snapped his eyes open. This strong smell is so sweet that it can make him drunk once again. Quickly sitting up from his position, Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes are scanning the room, trying to find where that scent is coming from.

A small male is sitting on the floor near the entrance. Not knowing what possessed him, Chanyeol walks towards that male. Low growls are coming from the back of his throat, his dark brown eyes aren’t leaving the figure any second. The moment his hand touches the other’s wrist, Chanyeol can feel a spark running through his body. Dark brown eyes locked with the almond shape ones. _He’s an omega_ and _he’s in heat_.

 _Well, shit_.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up with a throbbing head. Groaning he realizes that he’s in his hotel room. He tries to recall what happened, but when that familiar scent of strawberry and vanilla hit his nose he almost snapped his neck to the side and finds the bed beside him is empty. Releasing a heavy sigh, the alpha tries to relax onto the soft mattress until he realizes something warm is engulfing his shaft. Looking down on his covered body, Chanyeol finds a tent, a rather large tent even for his morning wood. Immediately he pulls the blanket off of him and almost popped his eyes out from its socket.

“Mm... Mor... morning”

The stranger, no, no, no, the omega is giving him a morning blowjob. The throbbing in his head worsen and make Chanyeol can’t think straight. Both of them are naked, he can clearly see that the omega in front of him is covered in dried cum, hickeys, and bites that probably given to him by none other than the alpha himself. _This can’t be happening_.

When the omega sucks too hard, Chanyeol release a low groan and he didn’t know why, but his hand just finds its way to the stranger’s brown locks. Gripping the soft hair as if he’s encouraging the omega even more and then that wave of smell hit him again. He remembers this omega is in heat. _Shit_. _Why he smells so sweet?_

The scent makes him even drunker in lust as the omega takes out his hard cock out from his mouth. Some cum is dripping on the corner of his mouth, while his almond-shaped eyes are filled with lust. Chanyeol takes some notes that the omega’s nipples already long and hard, unconsciously the alpha licked his lips and swallow a lump forming in his throat.

Before he manages to stop the other, the smaller male already straddling him and Chanyeol can feel the slick dripping from you-know-where onto his hard shaft. Gulping, the alpha can’t help that the omega in front of him is way too sexy and too breathtaking than the omegas he ever met before. For the record his mother isn’t sexy, she’s beautiful and also breathtaking. His face is flushed, his almond-shaped eyes are half-lidded and still filled with lust, those thin lips are letting small puffs of air escape.

“Who... who are yo- “

Chanyeol can’t finish that word, because suddenly the omega slammed his hips down. Engulfing the alpha’s throbbing cock in his own heated walls. Surrounded by that tight, heated walls, Chanyeol throws his rationality out of the window. At least for this moment.

In a quick motion, he turns them around without separating their connection. The omega releases a soft ‘humph’ when his back met the soft mattress. Holding both of those delicious thighs, Chanyeol positioned himself between them. The squeezing comes from the walls surrounding him enough to tell him that he can move.

Slow at first and then he fastens the pace and tries to find the perfect pace for both of them. Chanyeol didn’t know why, but he just feels right to be inside this omega. He wasn’t sure if it’s his wolf instinct or is it because he lost his virginity with this man.

“Chan- Channie... Ah!”

That nickname catches his attention. Looking at the omega below him, the brunet is so high in the cloud 9 that he didn’t realize that he’s being watched by the alpha. Chanyeol’s dark eyes are scanning the slender body. In his opinion, this omega is way too skinny, but he has curves in the right places. That fair skin already decorated by his marks, the mating mark is the most noticeable than the rest.

Lowering his upper body, Chanyeol tries to lean on the panting omega. Every time Chanyeol manages to hit that bundle of nerves, the omega breathe will hitch and sometimes a tear will escape his almond-shaped eyes.

“I didn’t catch your name”

“Ah! Channie! Deeper... please...”

Since the omega isn’t telling him his name. Chanyeol slowing his pace, making the smaller whimpers in protest. Watching the omega’s expression enough to make the alpha smirk. But, the omega still hasn’t given him his name, so he intended to torture the desperate male even further. He pulls almost all the way out in a slow, teasing move, leaving only the head inside, before thrust again at the same pace. Even though he’s not having enough friction the pleasure is enough to make the omega trembles in delight.

“So, your name is?”

Still ignoring the question, the small male scratch his short nails on Chanyeol’s muscled arms. His small mouth gasping and his almond-shaped eyes are silently begging the alpha to move faster. Slowly getting irritated, Chanyeol movements come to a stop.

“No...”

The omega tries to move his own hips. Desperate to feel friction coming from his inside, but Chanyeol is not going to have it. With a firm grip, he holds the slender waist in place, immobilizes the omega. The small male begins to squirm under him, silently protesting against the taller.

“Name”

The omega finally stops squirming when Chanyeol’s lips are ghosting against his. The scent of strawberry and vanilla is getting stronger and the alpha can feel the hole is getting slicker any moment now. But, he will not move until he knows the name of this omega.

“Name?”

“Name...”

The omega seems distracted since his eyes keep eyeing Chanyeol’s lips before locking with his dark brown eyes. The alpha hovering him also eyeing those thin lips that tempted him to kiss the smaller to oblivion.

“Yes... Your name...”

“B... Baekhyun”

With that, Chanyeol slammed his lips against the other as the slender arms are wrapping itself around his neck. A gasp escapes Baekhyun’s lips when Chanyeol resuming his movements. Tongue meets tongue as occasionally the smaller male bite those plump lips. A scream escapes from the omega’s mouth indicating that Chanyeol is hitting that one special spot in him. Trying to aim that bundle of nerves, the alpha bends the omega almost in half, resulting in deeper thrust.

“Channie! Come... coming!”

Baekhyun comes first as he clenching his walls against Chanyeol’s shaft. With a deep growl in his throat, the alpha paints the walls with white cum. Still catching their breaths, Chanyeol slightly thrust himself a few times making the omega whimpers because of oversensitivity, before finally pulling out. Watching his own cum slipped out from Baekhyun’s still clenching hole snapped Chanyeol out. With wide eyes, he looked at the omega who’s still catching his breath, but nonetheless locking eyes with the giant. The strong smell of strawberry and vanilla still thick in the air.

“We... we should stop befo-”

Chanyeol words stopped when he sees the omega make a grabby hand at him. Whines escape Baekhyun’s lips as if he’s demanding the alpha to come to his embrace. Seeing the desperate face on the omega’s face sends guilty to Chanyeol and he finds himself can’t resist the omega. Especially with that flushed face, glistening lips, cute button nose, and milky skin that covered with his marks.

Chanyeol knows well that when omega is in heat, they will not remember most of them because of their high hormones and their instinct to have basically a dick inside them and produce litters of pups. His mother told him that. If their demands are not being fulfilled, it will torture the omega until their heat subside.

Probably will hating himself later, Chanyeol release a heavy sigh before snuggles against the omega. Letting his nose buries on the smaller’s neck, drunk himself from the sweet strawberry and vanilla scent. He can feel the slender fingers are wrapping themselves against his dark locks, but he finds it comfortable, almost feels like his mother touches. _This is not bad_.


	3. Hiding things

 

The next morning, Chanyeol finds himself sitting on one of the couch near the window. His dark brown eyes are watching the still sleeping omega, still naked and covered by the white blankets. Unconsciously, a small smile makes its way to Chanyeol’s lips. He can’t lie that Baekhyun is beautiful, he dares to compare the smaller with his mother and he’ll say that both of them are equally beautiful.

The young CEO is well aware that he has to take responsibility for marking the omega. Especially during his heat and probably impregnate him, which Chanyeol hope he did not. As much as he loves children, he still thinks that he’s not ready to raise pups of his own, especially with a stranger.

_Stranger..._

He knows very well, that his family is a well-known name in South Korea. Even though ‘Park’ is a common name, but most people already know the young CEO through television. Especially when he took over his father’s company and bring the said company to its highest peak. There’s no way no one didn’t know him, even some news manages to get information about him when he was going to Bucheon a few days ago.

Creasing his eyebrows, Chanyeol realizes something. What if, this omega knows that he’s the son of the former CEO of Park Corporation and he knows that he will go to the club to drunk himself up. What if, the said omega used his drunken state to send him back to his hotel and then his alpha pheromones trigger his heat to have sex with him since alpha is known to can’t resist an omega’s pheromones when they’re in heat. What if, this omega is a gold-digger and Chanyeol accidentally marked him. What if, this omega is a spy from another rival company. What if, this omega is—

Chanyeol’s train of thoughts gets cut off when he hears shuffles coming from the bed. Indicating him that the omega is awake. Still hanging his head low, refusing to look at the omega, the alpha still creasing his eyebrows.

“Um...”

Almost immediately, the alpha raised his head and locked eyes with the omega. The smaller noticeably flinched in place. Chanyeol also finds some fears in that almond-shaped eyes, raising his suspicions even more.

“You planned this aren’t you?”

There’s a confusion visible in that almond-shaped eyes. But Chanyeol is not buying any of this shit any longer. After a few moments of silent, finally, the omega looked back at him with wide eyes.

“You’re Park Chanyeol? _The_ Park Chanyeol?”

“Yeah... No shit Sherlock”

There’s silence again, but whenever the omega is about to open his mouth in an instant he closes it again. Chanyeol is basically glaring at the smaller male, he’s trying to find what he’s thinking of. With stumbling words, the omega finally manages to ask the alpha.

“Um... How... how long we... we’ve been here?”

The omega is mumbling under his breath. But, thanks to his wolf hearing, Chanyeol manages to hear him.

“3 days, more or less”

In an instant, the omega tries to stand up, only to stumble on the floor. His legs are wobbly and Chanyeol can see his body aching all over from all the sex they’ve done for the past three days. Despite his condition, he keeps trying to stand up.

“What are you doing?”

Chanyeol doesn’t attempt to help the helpless omega. He only sat there and watching the omega, _his_ omega stumbling over and over again.

“I have... class today...”

Seeing the determination in those almond-colored eyes, Chanyeol releases a heavy sigh before approaching the small male. In one swift motion, he scooped the omega and walk towards the bathroom. As Chanyeol put him down and turn on the shower after grabbing the bedcover from his slender fingers.

“Clean yourselves up. And make sure to clean your inside until the last drop of it. I don’t want you to get pregnant or something”

 

 

 

 

 

Truthfully, Chanyeol expected the omega to pass out after their sex in the shower room. He knows that the omega is still sensitives, yet he touched him anyway. He has to admit that the omega’s body is tempting and invited him to touch the other. But, Chanyeol knows better that the smaller has reached its maximum limits.

Once again scooping the omega in his arms before wraps him with a fluffy white towel, the alpha brings the smaller back to the bed and dries him off. Sighing, the young CEO reaches for his phone, scrolling on his contacts, his thumb stopped above a familiar name. After a few rings, finally, the other line picks up the phone.

“Anything you need, sir?”

“Kyungsoo, prepare my car and can you come to my room?”

There are shuffles coming from the other line. Telling the young CEO that his personal assistant, Kyungsoo is making his way to his hotel room.

“I’ve been trying to contact you for 3 days Chanyeol, why didn’t you pick up? Even Kris didn’t know where you were”

“I’ll explain everything to you when you get here, okay?”

After he hung up, the alpha begins to dress the omega in his clothes. It’s too big for the smaller, but Chanyeol didn’t have much choice since the omega’s clothes are dirty with, you know, ‘things’. Then he begins to pack his things up in his suitcase. Not long after he’s done packing, a knock came from his door.

The moment he opens the door, Kyungsoo barged in almost immediately. Chanyeol didn’t mind since the beta is his friend from his collages days so he kind of used to this attitude coming from his personal assistant. Kyungsoo’s steps come to a stop when his owl-like eyes find something or rather someone on Chanyeol’s bed. With gaping mouth, he blinks a few times before turn around to find his boss casually lean against the wall.

For the record, Kyungsoo knows the alpha very well. Chanyeol never has sex with anyone, the taller always told him that his virginity is for someone very special, someone he always expected to be his one true mate someday. Not to mention, the thick pheromones in the air is telling Kyungsoo that sleeping male on the bed is an omega and he was in heat according to the pheromones he’s smelling.

After explaining everything to his once confused personal assistant, Kyungsoo now in a more relaxed posture. His big eyes are still watching the sleeping omega; he notices the mating mark on the omega’s neck. Chanyeol’s mark.

“What are you going to do with him? You can’t just leave him like this”

“No. That’s why I need your help, Soo. I need you to check his background for me, everything. From his family, jobs, friends, relationship, anything. I’ll bring him back to Seoul with me”

The assistant nods as his hands are busy writing it down on his notebook. The alpha is now standing on the bedside, his dark brown eyes aren’t leaving the sleeping omega even once. Seeing this, Kyungsoo knows that his boss and his friend will take responsibility for the still sleeping omega. He secretly admires this side of Chanyeol, whatever he does either it’s right or wrong he will responsible for it.

“Also, prepare my penthouse. He’ll be staying there. He needs clothes and shoes, not too much. He can use mine that in the penthouse”

When he thinks that he’s done with whatever the omega will need in the future, Chanyeol lifts the sleeping omega into his arms. The soft breathing indicates him that the smaller still in dreamland. Kyungsoo immediately opens the door for both of them and grab Chanyeol’s suitcase.

The young CEO went to his waiting car at a fast pace, avoiding any interaction from anyone and leave everything in his assistant’s hands. Not waiting for long, Kyungsoo joins them in the car and starts to drive to Seoul.

 

 

 

 

 

It has been five days since the young CEO met the omega back in Bucheon. The updates coming from Kyungsoo regarding the omega seems enough to provide him the information he needs. Strangely the omega didn’t demand anything besides painting supplies which are strange. All ever Park Chanyeol knew about omega that he ever met, they always try to get into his pants, or to be exact his wallet. Being known as the youngest and most successful bachelor in South Korea means to be targeted by a lot of omega, especially when you’re an alpha.

But, this Byun Baekhyun is different than any of them. And yet the young CEO can’t get out of the scenario in his head that always tell him about the omega is actually planned all of this. Showing some submission towards him, so the alpha can let his guard down and finally the said omega will bring his company down to bankruptcy.

Suddenly the door to his office swung open, almost startling the young CEO. He doesn’t even know since when he’s in a daze. But, when his dark brown eyes meet the same pair that belongs to his mother, Chanyeol almost tripped from his chair. The elder just giggles at his son’s behavior before approaching him with open arms.

“Why are you looking at me like you just saw a ghost?”

“M... mom...”

Chanyeol shutter but still accepting that warm arms anytime. Hugging his small mother. The scent of white lily coming from her always manage to calm his nerves almost immediately. Unconsciously, the giant alpha nuzzles onto the crook of her neck. The female just chuckles at his son and rubs his back in long, gentle stroke.

“It’s so unlike you to doze off in the middle of the afternoon like this”

Releasing her hug, her small, wrinkled hands rub her son’s soft cheek, sending a smile onto Chanyeol’s plump lips. Leaning into her touch, the young CEO releases a soft sigh which goes unnoticed by his mother.

“Is there something bothering your mind?”

The alpha shakes his head in denial. Dark brown eyes are looking at each other, but the ones that belong to his mother are searching for something in his. The benefits of being a CEO of the most successful company in South Korea is, you have a good poker face.

“Just work”

Chanyeol can’t bring himself to tell his mother about a certain omega locked in his penthouse. He already promised his mother, he will not let her know, yet. Sensing something wrong, but realizing that his son will not tell her anything, Mrs. Park just smiles at his son before kissing his cheek.

“You know, your grandfather keeps asking me about when he’ll see you on the altar”

His grandfather is the founder of the Park Corporation and the strong alpha bloodline also started from him. Since Chanyeol is a male and an alpha, he is his grandfather most favorite grandchild. Of course, his sister is also his grandfather favorite. But, with his future planned out by his own grandfather, the responsibility that Chanyeol has to bear is huge, not to mention the expectation. So, when he’s taking over the company, his grandfather always asked him when he’ll get married. Honestly, he’s tired at that question.

Sighing the alpha take a seat on his chair. His back is leaning against the leather seat and rubbing his temple with his fingers to soothe the headache that suddenly comes out of nowhere.

“Mom, you know that I wanted to focus on the company first”

“Of course, Channie, I understand. It’s your grandfather that keeps on asking me about it”

The older female takes a seat across Chanyeol’s working table. That warm smile still plastered on her face as she rummages her own handbag. Curious, the young male leans onto his desk to take a peek at what his mother is searching for.

Not long after rummaging her handbag, she takes out a folder and lay it on the oak table. Seeing her son confused face, she slides it towards him and give him a slight nod as if to encourage him to open it. When Chanyeol opens the folder it looks like a biodata of someone.

“What is this?”

“A candidate for your bride-to-be. Your grandfather chooses her. Her name is Lee Ho Jung, an omega who works as a model. She’s beautiful, her family background is also good and she has a good reputation in the entertainment industry”

The frown in Chanyeol’s face deepens, his dark brown eyes are now glaring at the folder in his hands. He knows that his grandfather wants to see him in a relationship, but this is the first time his grandfather takes action regarding the young CEO’s private life.

“I know that you don’t like this idea, but I hope you’ll give her a chance first. Since your grandfather already arrange a meeting for the both of you in a month or so”

Sighing, the young alpha almost throws the folder to his desk but stopping himself since he’s with her mother. Tapping his finger against the oak table, Mrs. Park knows that his son is feeling annoyed and uncomfortable, but there’s nothing she can do since it’s her own father-in-law request. Standing up, the elder woman walks around the table and cupped his son’s face.

“Think about it first okay? You still have time for almost a month until tomorrow before you meet her. If you don’t like her, you’ll tell your grandfather immediately”

Chanyeol just nods, because his mother is his weakness. Especially when she’s begging with her eyes, he can’t resist that. Pushing a button on his intercom to call Kyungsoo inside, the young CEO stands up and kiss his mother cheek.

“Lunch?”

“I would love to Chanyeol”

His personal assistant enters his office and bow to his boss and also Mrs. Park. Grabbing his phone and wallet, Chanyeol grabs his mother’s hand. Engulfing the small, wrinkled, yet warm hands in his.

“I will be out for lunch with my mother Kyungsoo and booked my schedule for tomorrow, I’ll have a meeting with Ms. Lee Ho Jung. I’ll give you the detail later”

The beta just nodded at his boss and make a mental note for himself to write it down later. The assistant opens the door for both of them and when the alpha stands right in front of him, he whispers in the lowest voice he can, so Mrs. Park can’t hear him.

“Someone is searching for him”


	4. Anger and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

After dropping her mother off in their family mansion, Chanyeol drove back to his office at the fastest speed he can. Kyungsoo’s last words keep ringing in his head. The young CEO believes that Byun Baekhyun’s family abandoned him when they found out that their youngest son is an omega, he read it in Byun Baekhyun’s profile that Kyungsoo had given to him. Then why suddenly they’re looking for him?

When the alpha is sure that the traffic light has turned into red once again, he grabs his phone from the shotgun seat and calls his assistant on speaker, just in case the traffic light turns to green. After three rings, finally, the beta answers the phone.

“Where are you?”

“I’m on my way to the penthouse, Baekhyun need another paint supplies. Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?”

Chanyeol almost hates the way Kyungsoo talked to him sometimes. He knows that the beta is trying to keep professional, but hearing his own friend talks so formally with him is so annoying. Shrugging it off and step on the pedal when the traffic light turns green, the alpha continues to talk.

“Who’s searching for him? His family?”

“Yes, it’s Mr. Byun, Baekhyun’s father. Unfortunately, he went looking for his son since the school called the family to ask the reason why his son suddenly quits and apparently the school told Mr. Byun that I’m the one who sent the resignation letter. That’s why he called me”

Analyzing his assistant explanation, the alpha is frowning now. His brain is thinking about what he will do about this Mr. Byun. He just can’t tell him that he, Park Chanyeol, the CEO of Park Corporation marked his son and bring him to Seoul, locked him up in his penthouse and forbids him to tell anyone about their mistaken bond.

“For the record, he knows that I’m working under the Park Corporation. Mr. Byun asked me if he can meet you in person. Do I need to book an appointment for you, Sir?”

“When he’s available?”

“He said that he’s in Seoul right now, so anytime. He’s unemployed”

“Tell him to meet me at Minseok’s cafe, I will meet him in 20 minutes. Tell him if he’s late, he will never see me again”

With that being said, the young CEO hang up and drive his car to his friend’s cafe near his office building. It’s been a while since he goes to Minseok’s cafe, so it’s also an opportunity to meet his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

“Look who’s decided to visit my cafe again?”

The moment he enters the cafe; his friend already makes him feel bad for not visiting. The small older male walks around the counter and gives the taller male a brief hug, along with pats on his back.

“Sorry for not visiting you Minseok. How’s life?”

“You know, coffee and milk. What do you want to have today?”

Now standing in front of the counter, Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes are scanning the menu board hanging on the wall right across him. The older already stand behind the cashier, as if he’s ready to take the order from his old friend.

“I’ll have two hot Americano then, dine in”

“Kyungsoo is coming?”

Minseok’s hands are known busy clicking the cashier to take Chanyeol’s order, so he missed the serious look on the CEO’s face. Sliding his black card on the counter, finally, Minseok brown eyes meet the dark brown eyes. Almost immediately the alpha’s stare sends a shiver to the beta.

“I’m here for business”

“Well, lucky for you at this time of the day our cafe always almost empty. But, to make sure you have some more privacy, I recommend sitting in the corner there. Since the WI-FI’s signal is not that strong there”

The alpha nods at the beta’s remarks, before taking back his black card and walk towards the said seat. Settling down, a heavy sigh escapes his plump lips as his dark brown eyes scan the scenery outside the cafe. It’s late afternoon and the road is quite empty, but the sky is slowly turning into a beautiful shade of red.

Not long after his coffees have arrived a man enter the cafe. He looks normal enough in Chanyeol’s eyes, except the fact that he’s looking for something, or rather, someone. When the elder man catches his eyes almost immediately the beta makes his way to the alpha. With hesitant steps, he walks closer to the younger male.

“Um... Mr. Park?”

“You must be Mr. Byun, please take a seat”

Mr. Byun immediately takes a seat across the CEO, avoiding eye contact, but still glancing a few times. Sipping his coffee, Chanyeol just eyeing the man. He looks decent enough, despite being unemployed. A white old shirt, black pants, worn out navy coat, beard that has forgotten to be shaved in the morning, slightly disorganized hair that already turning white.

“So, you wanted to see me, Mr. Byun. Why?”

The elder visibly gulps before lifting his head and look at the alpha dead in the eyes. Chanyeol already guessed why this Mr. Byun wanted to meet him, but he wants the beta to say it himself. Unwavered by the determined male in front of him, Chanyeol keeps his stoic face, but his eyes are warning the acquaintance, in case he wants to offend him.

“I believe; you have my son”

“You think I kidnapped him?”

Technically he did. But, Byun Baekhyun’s family basically throw him out of the house. So, he can say that he didn’t kidnap the omega. He just simply brings him to Seoul because they’re mated by mistake.

“No, no! I didn’t say that. What I’m saying is, you can have him”

Chanyeol’s eyebrow raised in amusement at what the old man is saying.

“Him being a boy with a beautiful feature is gross enough and then the test result came out. Turns out he’s an omega, him being in heat is torturing me and his brother with his sweet alluring scent, while his mother won’t let me touched him during his heat”

Unconsciously, the alpha is tightening his fist. His blood is slowly boiling with anger. While his eyes are now glaring at the beta in front of him. His jaw hardens and if he didn’t remind himself that he’s in public he would have punched this man in the face.

“So, you can have him”

“In a condition. Am I right?”

Now, he’s snickering and that makes Chanyeol’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance. An annoying smirk appeared on Mr. Byun’s face. Chanyeol deduction is right from the beginning after all.

“You’re not the CEO for nothing huh? Send me money every month or I will leak this to the media. ‘The honorable CEO of Park Corporation kidnapped an omega in Bucheon and made him his personal sex slave’, how’s that sound?”

Chanyeol knows that he can’t let this old man tell media that he’s marked an omega by mistake, bring him to Seoul against the omega’s own will, and locked him up in his penthouse. If his family hear that news, they will be beyond furious at him. Not to mention the reputation of the company will drop down and the company income will also drop with it. Gritting his teeth, the alpha opens his mouth to speak in a calm voice.

“How much you want?”

“A million won every month”

When the man finally leaves the cafe with a paycheck in his pocket, Chanyeol releases a heavy sigh as his fingers rub his temples. This is the consequences for marking an omega by mistake. Standing up, he bids Minseok goodbye and steps out of the cafe to be greeted by the cold wind at the end of autumn.

The alpha sits in his car for quite a long time before he decides to start driving. Once again he calls his assistant and asked him where he is. When the beta said that he just got home from the penthouse, the CEO hung up on him before Kyungsoo manages to ask him a question. Then he stepped on his gas pedal towards his penthouse.

 

 

 

 

 

Entering the passcode to his own penthouse, the alpha almost slams the door open. But, when a waft of strawberry and vanilla scent enter his nose, almost immediately calms him down. His elf-like ears are catching something, a sound, or rather, a voice. Unconsciously, Chanyeol search for that voice when he knows that it belongs to the omega.

_No, it’s my turn to cry_

_I’ll cry now_

_I’ll take all of your tears_

_It’s my turn to cry, give them to me_

_Even those tears, this time_

_This time, yeah~_

Chanyeol can’t lie, but when he finds the omega singing in the kitchen while mixing something in a glass bowl, he finds himself forgetting what Mr. Byun said to him. Or what made him drive to the penthouse in anger. This place now smells like strawberry and vanilla, smells like _Baekhyun_. Still watching the petite male, the alpha just stands there leaning against the wall.

“Oh no! It burnt!”

The omega’s panicked voice snapped Chanyeol from his daze. He does that a lot today, now that he realizes. His dark brown eyes aren’t leaving the petite male figure, a chuckle almost made it out of his mouth, but he manages to bit down his tongue.

Finally, the omega turns around and almost drop his burnt pancakes on the floor. His almond-shaped eyes are widening in surprise to see his alpha in the penthouse. As far as he can remember; Chanyeol said that he’ll come to the penthouse when the omega is in heat, but Baekhyun is not in heat.

“Um...”

When Chanyeol looked at those eyes, he knows immediately that the omega gets his eyes from his father. This makes his blood boils once again. The omega visibly flinching since he notices that his alpha is in a foul mood.

“Are you really hungry right now?”

Baekhyun almost can hear the growls in Chanyeol’s voice. In an instinct, the omega put his plate down on the counter and lowering his eyes to avoid eye contact. Lightly shaking his head, the small male answers the taller’s question.

“Not that I can eat that”

When there’s no response, Baekhyun lifts his eyes only to shut it again since the taller is now kissing him. Big hand cup his cheek, while the other is roaming his body as if to map him and remember his body once again. Surprised at first, the omega didn’t respond into the kiss until the alpha gropes his ass, making him gasp and unconsciously letting Chanyeol’s tongue inside his mouth. Little whimpers and moans are escaping his lips, but the alpha manages to muffle it down. Trapping the omega’s body against the kitchen island and his own body, Chanyeol almost eagerly presses his knee between the smaller’s legs, slightly rubbing the obvious growing member. In one swift motion, Chanyeol lifts the omega up by his ass while still not breaking the kiss. That slender hands are now resting against his shoulder, while sometimes crumple the CEO’s shirt.

Finally breaking the kiss, Chanyeol takes off the omega’s t-shirt that originally belongs to him, before resuming on kissing the latter. Shaky hands are trying to unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt as the taller is trailing kisses down his slender neck, leaving red marks over his milky skin. The omega’s breath hitches when the alpha’s plump lips touch his nipple, lightly licking over the hard nubs and slightly nibbling it with his teeth, his other hand is playing with the other nipple.

“Chan... Chanyeol~ Ah!”

Buckling his hips against the smaller, Chanyeol creates friction on their clothed member. His mouth still busy pleasuring the omega’s nipples, but his hands are undoing the jeans the latter is wearing. When the jeans are off, the CEO big and slightly rough hand give it a good stroke, lightly spreading the pre-come from the tip. Those slender hands are messing Chanyeol’s black hair and give it a thug as if commanding the latter to not stop what he’s doing.

Noticing that his alpha hasn’t taken his pants off, Baekhyun tries to undo the pants with shaky hands. A gasp escaping his lips when Chanyeol long finger is rubbing against his wet entrance. Even though he’s not in heat, he still produces some self-lubricant. It’s not as much as when he’s in heat, but it’s still quite enough to wet itself so it can prepare for what’s coming.

“Lay down”

In low, husky voice Chanyeol command the omega, which the latter obeys almost immediately. Laying down on the cold kitchen island, while holding onto his legs to stay open for his alpha, Baekhyun flushed face and lidded eyes watch carefully when his alpha is stroking himself. Low grunts come from Chanyeol while he’s making himself harder and longer, as well to lube himself with his pre-cum. When he thinks that it’s enough, the alpha line himself against the clenching hole. Rubbing the tip to tease the leaking pucker hole makes the omega whine in protest. Complying to the omega’s need, the alpha thrust his length into the tight heat. Baekhyun bites his lower lips to restrain himself from screaming. Closing his eyes to stop the tears from coming. _It hurts_. Chanyeol isn’t preparing him and it pained him so much.

Opening his almond-shaped eyes, Baekhyun sees the frown on Chanyeol’s face. Now that he remembers that his alpha is in a foul mood. There’s still some anger in the taller’s pheromones, it makes the omega uncomfortable, yet at the same time, Baekhyun can’t help to worry. He wonders what makes Chanyeol mad. With hesitation, the omega reaches for the alpha’s cheek and caress it with his thumb.

When Chanyeol opens his eyes, almond-shaped eyes are watching him. Not with pity, not with anger, but with gentleness. The strawberry and vanilla scents are lingering in the air as if the omega tries to comfort him. The strokes on his cheek are cautious and affectionate as well. The alpha can almost hear the omega asking him a question. _What’s bothering you_?

Blinking a few times and hold on to the slender waist, Chanyeol begins to move his hips in a slower pace at first. Then he notices the omega’s hold on his shoulder is tighten, not strong enough to hurt him, but strong enough to let him know that the latter is in pain. With one hand still on the waist, the other hand reach for the slender hand still resting on his cheek. The alpha tilts his head to the side and gently kiss the palm as if he’s trying to comfort the omega.

“Channie...”

Intertwining their hands together, Chanyeol leans down and kiss the omega on the lips. His hips didn’t stop moving as the alpha is occupying the omega’s minds from the pain. Soon enough, the smaller male is moaning underneath him. Occasionally clenching his walls to pleasure his alpha which groans in return.

That flushed face, covered with sweats, along with parted lips, and half-lidded eyes are making the CEO forgot why he comes to the penthouse in the first place. In the beginning, the alpha wants to give the omega tortured sex, since his father is demanding money from him. But, after seeing the omega tries to comfort him and now pleasuring him, Chanyeol abandoned the idea. Especially after he noticed that the smaller looks thinner than the last time he saw him.

“No~ Faster... please... ah...”

Lifting the omega and wrapped him in his arms, the alpha carries the other to the bedroom. Both of them are still connected and with the omega keeps on clenching his member is not helping him either. Plus, the older is slightly moving his hips, desperate for friction. _It’s not even his heat, yet he’s this eager to be touched_. _By me_...

Gently laying the omega against the soft mattress, almost immediately Chanyeol resumes their pleasure moments. But this time, his movement is sharper, harder, and faster than before. The smaller moans have become louder in every thrust until he screams. That is the cue for the alpha. Chanyeol keeps thrusting against that one spot, the bundle nerves inside the omega. Every thrust is making the latter seeing white all over.

“Come... Channie~ Coming~ Ah!”

Not long after he said that the omega comes first onto his stomach. Painting the milky skin with white. While the alpha isn’t done yet, but with a few more thrusts, Chanyeol feels that familiar tightening in his stomach. Right before he comes, he pulls out, making the omega whimper in protest at first. Then the alpha comes on the other’s stomach after a few more strokes on his member, mixing their cum together. Both of them are still panting, but when they locked eyes, the taller lean down and capture that thin lips with his plump ones in a chaste kiss before pull away. Chanyeol notices that almond-shaped eyes are still asking the same question from earlier. _What’s bothering you_?

“Next time, asked Kyungsoo for birth control. Only then I’ll come inside you. Now, sleep”

The omega didn’t say anything, but that almond-shaped eyes are still watching the alpha who’s now standing up. In his naked glory, Chanyeol walked towards the walked-in closet and grab some sweatpants for him, along with a t-shirt. The taller also grab one of his shirts and throw it on the bed, silently telling the omega to wear it and cleaned himself. Then he walked out of the bedroom towards his workroom.

He passed the unused room, the door is closed, but when he passed the door he can smell the oil paint coming from that room. Chanyeol stopped in his track before turn around and open the door. His dark brown eyes are widening in amusement when he saw what’s inside. There are some beautiful paintings, from small canvases to a much larger one. Scanning the paintings one by one, a certain painting catches his attention. It’s a painting of a night sky full of stars. Below it is a dark forest, but there’s a silhouette of a stag in the middle of it. _Why it looks so lonely_?

Chanyeol can’t help himself that he’s liking that painting and make a mental note to bring it with him the next morning.

 

 

 

In the morning, the alpha made some simple breakfast and grab the painting he saw last night before leaving the penthouse before the omega wakes up. He drives back to his mansion, making sure to call Kyungsoo on the way. Telling the said beta to buy some birth control pill, pile the foods on the penthouse’s fridge, and buys some more painting supplies since apparently the 36 colors of 50 ml oil paints already half empty. There’s silence from the other line, but the CEO knows that his assistant is writing it down.

“Since when do you care about him?”

“He’s thinner”

There’s another silence coming from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol knew that the beta is surprised why he knows and he can imagine his college friend is blinking his owl-like eyes in disbelief.

“Did you meet him? How did you know?”

“I was in the penthouse last night. Make sure to tell him to eat more and ask him if he wants to exhibit his paintings”

Before Kyungsoo manages to yell a question at him, the young CEO hung up. Glancing through the rear-view mirror, his dark brown eyes are looking at the painting in the backseat. His guts keep telling him that this painting is a reflection of Baekhyun’s condition and emotion in the penthouse. He’s not going to lie, but there’s a feeling of guilt building inside of him and he doesn’t like it.

After having a brief stop at his mansion to freshen himself up, the young CEO drives to his office building. When he arrives, Kyungsoo is already waiting for him in the lobby. The beta bows at him along with the security and some staffs. Without saying anything Chanyeol open the backseat door and eyeing one of the security to grab what is inside.

“Hang it on the blank wall in our lobby”

With that being said, the security quickly makes his way to the lobby. The alpha begins to walk inside his office building after handing his car keys to the valet guy. Kyungsoo is following him from behind, the small male is dying to ask him questions, but he chooses to remain silent since his boss is acting weird.

 


	5. Another Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I haven't been updating for these past two weeks :((  
> So, I will update twice this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

“Say, Chanyeol. Are you hiding something from Mom?”

The young CEO almost spilled his coffee on the folder he’s reading. His older sister is visiting him today and also his parents, but they’ll come later. The female alpha is tapping her foot against the floor while her arms are folded in front of her chest, a pose that tells him that she’s suspicious about something. Her dark brown eyes are piercing through her brother’s skull if it can.

“You’re not answering me~”

She sang in an annoying voice. Putting down his cup of coffee, Chanyeol slightly coughs before resume on reading the folder at hand. Even though he’s trying to ignore his sister’s stare, he can’t help but feels uncomfortable under her gaze.

“What makes you think of that?”

“Well, I hardly see Kyungsoo on his desk anymore. Especially, I smell an omega from you. Don’t tell me that your ha— “

Before she manages to finish her sentence, the younger of the two slammed the folder onto his desk. His dark brown eyes are now glaring at his older sister. Both of them are alpha, but Chanyeol is a different kind of alpha. He’s a dominant alpha, where his pheromones are two times stronger and thicker than a regular alpha like his sister.

The female raises both of her hands in surrender. Even if Yoora is a persistent type of people, she always knew when to stopped. Especially when her brother is annoyed. Immediately Chanyeol relaxed and returning on his folder.

“I’m sorry Yeol. I didn’t mean to insult you. But, that omega scent on you is so... Um... Actually, it’s almost complementing your own scent. It reminds me of Mom and Dad”

“What about you then Yoora? Have you met someone?”

Yoora just releases a heavy sigh before slumps on the chair across her brother. Leaning her head against the chair, while sometimes twirling her chair.

“I wish... Oh! I heard about you meeting a model or something”

Finally realizing that he can’t work because his beloved sister keeps on interfering him, the young CEO close the folder at hand and put it away. Now completely focus on his sister never-ending curiosity. He doesn’t want to be reminded of that scheduled meeting with this Lee Ho Jung. But, it’s not like he has a choice, isn’t he?

“Don’t remind me. Please...”

“I know that grandpa is very demanding if it’s about you, but sometimes, I think it’s okay to say no, you know”

The smile on his sister's face always manages to make a smile bloom on his face. Right after that, their parents enter Chanyeol’s office, making both of them stand from their seats. His sister greeted their mother first, giving her a long hug since it has been a long time since they met each other. Park Yoora always loved traveling the world and this time she has been to France to learn about fashion since she’s a designer.

“Chanyeol”

His father approached the young CEO first and give him a strong hug, along with big strong pats on his back. Ever since he becomes the CEO, Chanyeol rarely visits his parents. There’s a guilty feeling in his heart because he spent less time with his family. But, his mother always said that it is understandable since his father was like that too.

“Well, then let’s have some dinner shall we?”

Kyungsoo immediately opens the door for the Park family and give them a bow. It is a rare time to see all of the Park’s family member in one place. The beta now knows why they’re called the most powerful alpha bloodline in South Korea. Not only they have good looks, but they also have that intimidating, yet gentle aura around them. Well, even though he must admit that his boss has a short temper, especially if it’s about a certain omega. But, he’s sure that Chanyeol will someday accept Baekhyun as his omega for life.

 

 

 

 

 

They’re having a nice dinner in one of 5-stars restaurant, chatting and catching up with what’s going on in their lives. Their appetizer is being served when suddenly a woman walked up to them. She’s wearing a tight white sweater-dress, a black handbag is in her hand, while her black coat is hanging on one of her arms.

“Good evening, Mr. Park and Mrs. Park”

The moment she greets them, his father stands up from his seat and grab her hand for a handshake while his mother remains seated and just slightly nod at the stranger. Confused, both Chanyeol and Yoora just looked at each other. His sister is eyeing her mother for an explanation, but the omega just gives them a smile.

“Chanyeol, Yoora, let me introduce you. This is Ms. Lee Ho Jung, Chanyeol’s fiancé”

When his father finished introducing her, Chanyeol’s eyes widen in both surprised and disbelief. Yoora also has the same expression as him, but she keeps looking back and forth at Chanyeol and the said, Lee Ho Jung. Sensing the tense atmosphere, the elder omega nervously chuckles.

“Let’s eat before the foods get cold. Come, Ms. Lee too please have a seat”

The model takes a seat beside Chanyeol. Being an omega she is, she has a scent, like any other person. People tend to say that omega has a nice and almost sweet scent. Not this woman, at least to Chanyeol. If his mother smells like white lily, while Baekhyun smells like strawberry and vanilla, this omega smells like rotten fruit. Don’t get him wrong, but the alpha didn’t know if it’s her natural scent or the perfume that she wears.

“What’s wrong Chanyeol? Let’s eat shall we?”

“Chanyeol? We’re on a first name basis right after we just met?”

There’s a sarcasm in Chanyeol’s tone and he doesn’t give a shit about it right now. The omega face turns a little bit annoyed, while his sister is slightly smirking, amused at her brother’s responds. His father is glaring at him. The young alpha knows that he’s being disrespectful right now, but he cannot lie, he doesn’t like this woman.

“Well, I’m surrounded by Park family right now. I can’t call you Mr. Park since your father is here, can I?”

“Yeah, it supposed to be a family dinner after all”

Can’t hold herself, finally Yoora snickers in her seat. One of her hand is covering her mouth, while the other is clutching her stomach. The frown in his father face deepens, his mother at the other hand is sending him a pleading look and jabbing his sister on her side. Sighing, the young CEO digs in his food, then followed by the others.

When it is time for desserts, Chanyeol’s phone vibrates against his pants pocket, catching everyone attention. He apologizes to his family before pulls out his phone and checked who calls him. He’s sure that he already told Kyungsoo not to bother him tonight since it has been months since he met his family. His eyebrows frown when he catches who calls him.

 _Byun Baekhyun_.

Now that’s rare. It also has been a month since the alpha met the omega. _Hold on..._ Chanyeol quickly looks at the calendar on his phone. It has been a month since he met the omega and last month his heat is around this time. _Can’t be_.

“Chanyeol?”

“Huh?”

Yoora’s hand on his shoulder snapped him out from a daze. When the young alpha looked up, all eyes are on him, silently questioning him. Giving them a reassuring smile, Chanyeol just lightly shakes his head. Putting his phone back to his pants pocket, once again the young CEO tries to show interest in his family’s conversation. The time pass and the supposed to be a family dinner is done.

“It’s getting late. Son, please send Ms. Lee ba— “

Before his father finished his sentence, Chanyeol quickly stands up from his seat. Kissing both his mother and his sister’s cheeks, also saying goodbye to his father. Then he left the restaurant along with his now confused family.

His chest is hurting him and he knows that it’s not just his chest. It’s his bond. Baekhyun’s heat is calling for his aid and it’s hurting the omega because his alpha is not there to help him. Driving as fast as he can, Chanyeol keep ignoring the incoming calls from his mother. He knows that he’ll owe his family an explanation later, but that can wait, while his omega can’t.

After parking his car, Chanyeol steps out of the car. But before he enters the building, his dark brown eyes are catching something. There are alphas in front of the penthouse building. Most of them are looking up as if they’re searching for something, or rather, someone. Baekhyun’s scent of strawberry and vanilla already reach the lobby, that only means one thing. His omega is so desperate right now that he’s unconsciously releasing a lot of pheromones, calling another potential alpha to please him.

Releasing a lot of his own pheromones into the air, the alpha quickly makes his way to the penthouse. Every time he passed another alpha, he slightly growls and sharpening his gaze, trying to intimidate them. When he reaches his floor Chanyeol find an alpha trying to enter his penthouse. The stranger keeps punching random numbers for the passcode. Now visibly growling, Chanyeol almost bares his teeth.

“Get lost. Get lost before I tear you to pieces”

Feeling the threat coming from Chanyeol, the stranger alpha hurriedly run away into the elevator. Fear can be seen in his eyes before the elevator’s door closed. The scent of strawberry and vanilla already seeped through the door’s crack, it’s so thick that it already makes Chanyeol dizzy. Punching the passcode, the alpha finally enters the passcode only to be greeted by thicker scent. Trying to remain calm, the young CEO takes off his coat and walk to the bedroom where he knows he will find the omega buried in his nest.

Leaning against the door frame, Chanyeol tries to regain his senses. This is Baekhyun’s second heat with him, yet it still makes him dizzy all over. Lightly shaking his head, the alpha search for the omega only to find a pile of clothes on the bed.

“Channie~”

Only with that single word, Chanyeol snapped and make his way to the nest Baekhyun has made. Apparently, most of them are made with Chanyeol’s clothes. Shoving the pile away, the alpha finds the omega laying on the bed naked. Fingers are disappeared inside his already wet hole, legs spread wide, skin flushed and covered in sweat, lips moist and slightly open to let out puffs of air. With the sight alone Chanyeol believes he can come right then, right there. But the need in his omega’s face manages to contain him, at least for now.

“Baek”

He didn’t realize it, but his tone lowers an octave, making the omega in heat whimpers when he realizes that his alpha is here. The alpha climbs on top of the omega, hovering the smaller male and releasing a bit of his pheromones to comfort the latter since Chanyeol can smell some insecurities on Baekhyun’s scent. Trembling in delight, the smaller male reaches for Chanyeol’s cheek and caress it with one hand as if he’s ensuring himself that this man in front of him is his alpha. The omega pulls the alpha by his neck to minimize the distance between their bodies, but when his nose smells something he pulls away immediately. Confused, Chanyeol just eyeing the omega. This is the first time Baekhyun push him off, it’s new, and he doesn’t like it.

“What is it?”

There’s silence between them. Even Baekhyun’s fingers have stopped moving. His almond-shaped eyes are eyeing his alpha. Chanyeol finds something in those eyes, confused, betrayal, but most importantly, hurt. He didn’t know why, but there’s a mixed feeling in his stomach because of it.

“There’s... there’s another... another omega scent... on you...”

Then it clicked. An omega in heat has a sensitive nose than usual, so they can pick up the foreign smell from their mate. From the look of it, Baekhyun seems doesn’t like the fact that there’s another omega scent on his alpha. Slightly smirking, Chanyeol stands up from the bed and begins to take off every piece of clothing from his body. The frown on Baekhyun’s face isn’t gone while his almond-shaped eyes are eyeing the now naked alpha. In one swift motion, Chanyeol scooped him up and bring him to the bathroom. Weirdly enough, the bathtub already filled with water that still quite warm to the touch. Perhaps the omega was about to take a bath when his heat strikes.

The omega didn’t say anything, but when Chanyeol enters the bathtub with him still in the latter’s arms, Baekhyun almost shriek. Especially when the alpha positioned him to straddle the other. Still confused, the omega didn’t move his body away from the alpha. He’s still in heat and the warmth coming from his alpha is irresistible. That almond-shaped eyes are watching the alpha very closely, while Chanyeol is relaxing his tensed body in the warm water.

“You said I’m reek of another omega’s scent. Then it will be better to wash it off, right?”

With one hand, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun into his embrace. Putting the latter head on his shoulder, while his other hand is on the smaller’s waist. The omega tensed for a moment before relaxing against his body. The smell of chocolate and peppermint engulfing his own body as if it’s a blanket, the rising and falling of Chanyeol’s chest comforts him, while the slow heartbeats manage to calm him down. Slowly pulling away from the alpha, Baekhyun grabs a sponge and begins to clean his mate.

There’s sexual tension between them, but they didn’t say anything to one another. The omega keeps avoiding eye contact, while the alpha is basically staring at the latter. Baekhyun’s hand movement stops when he feels a finger teasing his entrance. A light gasp escapes his lips as his eyes blink rapidly. Unconsciously, Baekhyun stands on his knees while sometimes grind his hips against that finger. Light whimpers escape his thin lips since that finger didn’t penetrate him as he wants.

“What’s wrong Baek? Aren’t you going to clean me up?”

Biting his lips to contain himself, Baekhyun continues to scrub Chanyeol’s body with trembling fingers. Suddenly, that familiar long and thick finger enter his entrance, making him gasp in delight. The omega can feel the warm water slipped in, but he didn’t care. What he cares about is Chanyeol’s finger finally in him. The sponge in his hand is long forgotten as the same hand is now gripping on the alpha’s broad shoulder.

“Channie~ please... move please...”

The said male keeps still, unmoving since he’s busy entertain himself with Baekhyun’s desperate face right in front of him. The smaller male is grinding his hips down, trying to make Chanyeol’s finger somehow went deeper into him.

“I’ll move if you touch me”

Immediately, Baekhyun’s free hand dives into the water and touch Chanyeol’s already hard member. Feeling it pulsating against his hand, the omega gives it a gentle tug before fastening his hand movements. Low grunts can be heard from the alpha’s throat and finally, his finger starts to move, creating frictions against the omega’s heated walls. Dark brown eyes aren’t leaving that beautiful face, now it’s wet either from the water or the sweat, but Chanyeol doesn’t care. Licking the omega’s cheek to remind the other, Baekhyun’s almond-shaped eyes finally met the other. Both of their orbs are filled with lust and want, want for each other.

The bathroom is filled with water slapping sounds and occasionally moans from Baekhyun along with Chanyeol’s low grunt. They keep staring at one another, but their hands keep moving, keep pleasuring one another. Then Chanyeol finally closes the distance between them. Plump lips meet the thin ones in a passionate and desperate kiss. Baekhyun’s hand that on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder travels to the latter dark locks, lightly tugging on them to tell the alpha that he needs him.

When Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun is prepared enough, with one strong tug he brings his omega on his lap once again. One arm circling the slender waist while the other hand is lining his throbbing member against that puckering hole. Baekhyun is bracing himself while holding onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. Their breaths are ghosting one another, now their noses are filled with each other scents, there are no other scents between them and Chanyeol didn’t know why but it feels right.

Slowly the alpha penetrates the omega’s entrance, engulfing his member in that tight heat. Inch by inch Chanyeol slide into the smaller’s male. For Baekhyun, he’s feeling relieved when his alpha finally inside him. They didn’t move for a moment, each of them is catching their breaths since the pleasure is too much. A month of not touching each other clearly a long time for both of them. A kiss on Chanyeol’s nose signaling him that he can move. Securing the omega’s waist in his grip, Chanyeol begins to move his hips upwards, thrusting into his omega. While Baekhyun is moaning on top of him. The alpha can feel the other’s nails scratching him, but he didn’t mind, in fact, it feels good.

“Channie... Ah! The... the water... is... Ah!”

Baekhyun can’t finish his sentence since the pleasure he’s receiving is too much for him to handle. Chanyeol didn’t need to hear the rest of his sentence since he can feel the warm water inside the other’s hole and it’s quite unpleasant for him either. Stopping his movement altogether, he slipped out making the male on top of him whimpers in protest. But before Baekhyun manages to protest, his alpha already lifts him up. Sensing that the omega is about to open his mouth to protest, Chanyeol quickly kissed that thin lips and rub his finger on the other’s entrance.

Before the omega manages to deepen the kiss, his alpha puts him down on his feet and turn him around, his back is facing the taller. He realizes that they’re standing in front of the bathroom counter and there’s a mirror in front of them. Baekhyun can clearly see Chanyeol’s reflection and visibly gulping on how his mate looks so sexy right now. Lightly kissing the omega’s nape, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. His hand slipped between the omega’s thighs, while the other begins to play with the smaller’s nipple.

A gasp escape Baekhyun’s lips when the alpha’s finger brushed against his entrance once again. Unconsciously, he widens his thighs so his alpha can get better access to his pucker hole that already dripping with self-lubricant. His left-hand guides the alpha to tease his own hole even more, while his other hand is tugging the alpha’s now wet hair.

Chanyeol grinds his still hard member against Baekhyun’s crack, making the latter feel pleasure even more. Gently bending the omega against the bathroom counter, Chanyeol retracts his hand from that delicious hole to align his member instead. When Baekhyun feels the head against his entrance once again, he buckles his hips backward, making Chanyeol’s head enter him. Both of them release a delicious moan before finally the alpha connects both of them once again. The omega releases his grip on the alpha’s hair and braces himself with placing both of his hands against the cold bathroom counter.

“Have you taken your birth control pills?”

The omega desperately nods as he releases a soft sob since his alpha isn’t moving. He hasn’t released once, ever since his heat begins today’s late afternoon and he didn’t want to come with his own hands. Baekhyun just wants his alpha to touch him and relieves him from the pain he’s in.

Sensing that his omega is in pain, Chanyeol tightens his grips on that familiar slender waist and begins to thrust into Baekhyun. The latter releases a soft gasp at first, but it gradually turns into moans. Realizing that his omega still in pain, Chanyeol wrap his big hand against Baekhyun’s twitching member. Leaning his body forward, letting his chest meet Baekhyun’s back, the alpha gently licks his mating mark.

“Come, Baek”

With that, Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun’s member while keep thrusting his hips against the omega. The latter let out whimpers and light sobs before screaming the alpha’s name as he comes first on Chanyeol’s hand. Finally relieved, the omega slump against the bathroom counter, gasping for air. Watching the now tired omega, Chanyeol pulled out from the other and walk away to grab a fluffy towel from the cabinet.

“What about you...?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer him, he just gently wraps the towel around the smaller male before scooping him up in his arms. Almond-shaped eyes are watching him with worries in them. Slightly throws the omega on the bed, Chanyeol leaves the other before making his way back to the bathroom, slamming the door after he enters the said bathroom. It seems that he’ll have to relieve himself first before devouring his omega.


	6. Is that what am I to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I was planning to upload this chapter next Saturday. But, I was afraid that I won't be able to since I will be outside all weekend.  
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't hate Chanyeol :(
> 
> Happy reading!! ^^

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up by the smell of bacon that seeps into his workroom where he slept. Stretching his stiff body on the couch bed, he makes his way to the bathroom in the hallway and freshens himself up. When he’s done, he goes to the kitchen and finds a certain brunet cooking in the kitchen. There’s a burnt smell and there’s a small amount of smoke coming from the pan, yet the omega didn’t notice it.

“No, no, no, no, no. It burnt! Please don’t burn, please don’t burn, please don’t burnt”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol takes a seat on the couch in the living room. He decides not to interrupt Baekhyun’s cooking. If he remembers right, Kyungsoo said that Baekhyun is a terrible cook and now he sees it with his own eyes. Even though this is the second time he saw the omega burnt his cooking.

The buzzed of his phone, make the alpha turn away from the TV. Until now the omega still didn’t realize that Chanyeol is in the same space with him and the CEO leaves him like that. Frowning at his own phone, the young CEO open the inbox of his e-mail.

 

_Good morning, Mr. Park. It’s me Baekhyun’s father. I believe it is that time of the month where you send me some money? I’ll be waiting for you to transfer the money to my bank account:_

**_xxx-xx-xxxxxxx-x_ **

 

In an instant, his mood dropped and he almost throws his phone across the room. But, he canceled that thought because the omega is in a good mood and he didn’t want to ruin it, besides an omega in his heat cycle is quite sensitive about his surroundings. So, Chanyeol takes a deep breath to calm himself down, then the young CEO sent a million won to Mr. Byun’s account before throwing his phone onto the couch.

“You’re... you’re awake...”

Chanyeol turns his head to look at the omega in the kitchen. The smaller male is wearing one of his shirts that hangs until the middle of his thigh, the sleeves are sloppily folded, his hair is slightly untidy, and the exposed collarbones reveal Chanyeol’s mating mark alongside the hickeys he left last night. The omega is fidgeting in place when he realizes that the alpha is eyeing him from head to toe. _He looks so small... and cute at the same time_.

“Um... Breakfast?”

Standing up from the couch, Chanyeol makes his way to the dining table and find two plates with something that looks like a strip of bacon on top of it. Eyeing the omega suspiciously, Baekhyun only can stands still and bite onto his lower lips while playing with his fingers. Showing his alpha that he’s sorry for not able to cook a decent meal. Sighing, the alpha makes his way to the kitchen and opens the fridge to look for any available ingredient.

“Um...”

“Do me a favor and cut the onion into small cubes”

The alpha is taking out some ingredients from the fridge and put it on the counter. Hesitate at first, Baekhyun then begins to cut the onion on the cutting board. Chanyeol is standing beside him, doing the exact same thing as the other but with paprika. Sometimes the dark brown eyes are glancing at the smaller beside him. Those small hands are cutting the onion in an awkward position, the onions are cut into different sizes. Some even fly off the cutting board, making the small male panic for a moment before mumbling to himself and continue to cut the remaining onions.

When they finished preparing the ingredients, Chanyeol turns on the stove and heating the pan with some vegetable oil. Then he puts the onion and the paprika first to soften them up, seasoning them with some salt and pepper. The sausages come next, along with the ketchup. Smelling the food, Baekhyun knows that the food is almost ready. He quickly grabs 2 instant rice, fill it with enough water, and put it in the microwave. Chanyeol finished plating the food on the dining table and is taking out some side dishes from the fridge, from the look of it, it’s Kyungsoo’s cooking. Putting them aside on the kitchen counter, the microwave dings, signaling the rice are done.

“Ow! Hot!”

In an alert, Chanyeol quickly makes his way to the omega who’s blowing on his red fingers. Looking up at the alpha, Baekhyun just smiles sheepishly before biting his lips in shame. But, Chanyeol is not having it. Grabbing the smaller male’s wrist, he brings the burnt fingers near his eyes to inspect the damage. The tips are red and it feels hot, in instinct, the alpha put the fingers into his mouth in an attempt to cool it down. The omega’s eyes are widening in surprise and tried to protest, but when he can feel the tongue movements against his fingers he stopped. Blinking a few times, Baekhyun finally realizes that Chanyeol is watching him with an intense gaze. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the omega’s keep eyeing the alpha’s eyes and lips back and forth as if he’s battling himself on which to look.

There’s that familiar sexual tension between them, yet none of them dare to open their mouth. But when Chanyeol releases Baekhyun’s fingers from his mouth, he quickly occupied his lips with the other thin ones. The omega immediately responding into the kiss, slightly tilting his head so the alpha can enter his hot tongue into his hot cavern, once again tasting and reclaiming his territory. The scent of strawberry and vanilla thickens and Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun’s heat wave will come in a short amount of time. Separating their lips lock, Chanyeol eyes are half-lidded to watch the small male in front of him, still, with closed eyes, the omega tries to chase his lips and failed. When the almond-shaped eyes open, Chanyeol gives it a gentle kiss before whispering in a low tone.

“Later, let’s eat first”

Then he left the omega in the kitchen, half desperate and half hungry. Baekhyun doesn’t even know if he is hungry for food or hungry for his alpha before blinks several times and follows Chanyeol to the dining table.

 

 

 

 

 

That late afternoon, the omega is found sleeping on the couch in the living room. Naked with only a blanket covering his body that full of fresh hickeys. Unlike him, Chanyeol is not completely naked, his manhood is covered with his sweatpants. That dark brown eyes are eyeing the sleeping omega. As all of you can guess, they just fucked in the living room because the moment they’ve finished breakfast, Baekhyun was hit with his heat wave.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Chanyeol brings his hand to brush the hair away from the smaller’s eyes. The soft breathing indicating the young CEO that the omega is tired, yet manage to sleep peacefully. The alpha knows that Baekhyun is different from other omegas he ever met. The petite male is obedient, a little mischief sometimes according to Kyungsoo’s report, determine in a lot of things, curious by nature, and concerned about everything that involved around the young CEO. Kyungsoo has told him that Baekhyun asked him after Chanyeol went to the penthouse with foul mood despite he told the omega that he will come only when he’s in heat. Of course, the assistant didn’t say anything crucial, which is a relieves, but after that Baekhyun keeps asking about Chanyeol’s on a daily basis. The alpha cannot lie, but he finds it sweet.

His train of thoughts gets cut off when his phone buzzed. Not wanting to wake the omega’s up, the alpha quickly grabs his phone and unlocked it to find a new e-mail in his inbox. A frown makes its way to Chanyeol’s eyebrows when he read the sender’s name. _Baekhyun’s father_. Without no delay, the young CEO opens the e-mail and when he finished reading the content his blood already boils in anger.

 

_I believe you just finished enjoying my son’s body. How is it? I believe it is his heat cycle already and I can still remember that sweet alluring scent coming from him..._

_That delicious strawberry and vanilla smell_

_If I ever knew that he will be taken by you, I would have trained his body myself so he can please you more. Such a shame..._

_Anyway, I’m sending this e-mail because I just thought it isn’t fair that I get the same amount of money every month. So I decided that every time Baekhyun’s heat cycle finished you have to pay 50% of our agreement since you’ve just “used” my son’s body for your own pleasure. How’s that? I will be waiting for the money Mr. Park._

 

Once again Chanyeol finds himself wanting to throw his phone across the room, but he locked his wish when he heard a whimper from Baekhyun’s direction. Sighing, he puts his phone in his sweatpants pocket before moves to lift the omega up. He figures, sleeping on the couch after such activities are not good for the body. Baekhyun snuggles on his chest when he’s carrying the small male to the bedroom and Chanyeol can’t help but wonders why Baekhyun has such a jerk as his father. Maybe he will ask Kyungsoo to investigate Mr. Byun’s background further, later.

He puts the sleeping omega down onto the mattress and tucks the small male under the blanket. Then, Chanyeol felt his phone vibrates once again and open his inbox. This time the e-mail wasn’t from Mr. Byun which is a reliever, but it’s from his father.

 

_Park Chanyeol where are you? I can’t reach you since two days ago and Kyungsoo also didn’t know where you are. You will have a serious talk with me and your mother later son. I also want to inform you that you will have to meet Ms. Lee Ho Jung tomorrow morning and have a discussion about your engagement. I will not accept any refusal from you, young man! And if you don’t show up tomorrow, you are in serious trouble_

 

Right. The engagement. Cursing under his breath, the young CEO can feel the stress building up on his shoulders. His thoughts went to the time where he made a promise with his mother. He failed to treat Baekhyun like his father to his mother. His father never locked his mother, that’s for sure and his father never uses his mother as a sex slave. Groaning, Chanyeol tugs on his black locks.

“What have I done?”

He’s regretting this, that’s for sure. But, the rice already becomes a porridge. He can’t turn back time and he can’t bring himself to tell his parents what he’s been hiding all this time. The young alpha knows that his mother suspects something, yet she didn’t say anything. Not to mention his sister with her sensitive nose. He can’t imagine his father reaction when he knows what his only son doing behind his back. Sighing, the alpha decided that a warm shower sound good enough to wash his worries away.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up when he heard the shower running. The omega releases a soft groan when he feels slight pain coming from his bottom. Damn Chanyeol and his big cock, but he has to admit that he enjoyed it. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Baekhyun pulls some blanket more to his side so he can cover his nakedness.

The bedroom that always smells like him now smells like Chanyeol whenever the alpha is here and Baekhyun finds comfort in it. A smile spread on his thin lips, but that smile soon disappears when he remembers that Chanyeol has been off lately. He always lost in his thoughts, sometimes the omega can sense his alpha feeling uncomfortable through their bond. This can’t help Baekhyun but be worried about his mate. True that Chanyeol hasn’t accepted him yet, but whether he likes it or not he is Baekhyun’s mate, Baekhyun’s alpha.

A vibrating sound cut the omega’s train of thoughts. Frantically searching for the phone on the bed where he feels the vibration. The moment he finds the phone; the vibrating has stopped. Then he realizes that it’s Chanyeol’s phone. When he’s about to put the phone away on the nightstand a certain name flashing on the screen catch his attention. _Can’t be..._

Curious, the omega opens the phone that didn’t lock and read the newest e-mail. He’s not wrong. It is his father who sends the e-mail. Glancing at the shower, his ears picked up that the shower hasn’t stopped running, which is a good sign and indicating that Baekhyun still has a lot of time. Once again his attention is focused on Chanyeol’s phone.

 

_I’m still waiting for the money Mr. Park..._

_Well, maybe you’re busy having a great time with my omega son._

_I’ll give you time until tomorrow morning Mr. Park and I hope to see the money on my account tomorrow._

_Have fun with your sex slave_

 

After reading the recent e-mail, Baekhyun scrolls up to the previous e-mail from his father. Slowly, his hands begin to trembles as his eyes filled with tears. His father knows that he’s with Park Chanyeol and he asked money from the young CEO without him knowing. Baekhyun always knows that his father is obsessed with money, to the point he will use any way to make more money. Even when Baekhyun got his first heat, his father had a thought on selling his youngest son. Thankfully Baekhyun’s mother is there to stop his father mad idea. That’s why his mother asked him to move out of the house. Also, the fact Chanyeol willingly pays the money, sunken Baekhyun’s heart even more.

When he no longer hears the shower running, Baekhyun quickly put Chanyeol’s phone on the nightstand and roughly rub his eyes, just in case some tears manage to escape. The moment Chanyeol opens the bathroom door, the familiar smell of chocolate and peppermint fills Baekhyun’s nose and weirdly enough it calms him down. The alpha is half naked and his dark locks are dripping wet.

“You’re up?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer and even flinching a little when the alpha takes a seat in front of him. Sensing the tensed omega, Chanyeol release a lot of his pheromones into the air. Little did he know, his pheromones make Baekhyun’s heat wave arrived. Reaching for the omega, Baekhyun immediately welcoming the touch and lean on that big, rough hand.

Without words, Chanyeol leans in to kiss that thin lips. He realizes that Baekhyun’s smell is getting stronger and thicker. Savoring that kissable lips, he deepens the kiss as he lay the petite male against the mattress. While the alpha is devouring his lips, Baekhyun’s eyes remain open. Many questions dancing in his head and he really wants to ask the male in front of him, but the fact that his heat wave has come slowly clouding his mind. Not to mention that big, rough hands that caressing his body in a sensual way.

When Chanyeol pulls away so he can take a look at the omega, all he sees is Baekhyun’s blank stares. Don’t get him wrong, he can sense that the smaller male is horny from his scent alone, yet he can’t help but wonder why Baekhyun is having that soulless look. A little annoyed, Chanyeol dives in to refresh the hickeys on that milky skin and probably put new ones on them. The alpha realizes that the omega is being unresponsive unlike usual. Making him annoyed even more.

Shoving the blanket away from the omega to reveal that gorgeous body, Chanyeol also quickly pull down his sweatpants and throw it somewhere across the room. With rough movements, he turns the omega on his hands and knees. Baekhyun just let the alpha do what he wants without any protest, irritating the alpha even more. Aligning his already hard member against that familiar puckering hole, in one move Chanyeol thrust into Baekhyun without warning.

“Ah! Chanyeol! Ah! Ngh~”

The small male below him, keep moaning his name as he pounding into him. Making both of them feel the pleasure of each other bodies, skin slapping and rage breathing along with moans coming from Baekhyun are the only sound inside their heating bedroom. A thin layer of sweat is forming on their bodies, but that didn’t stop the taller male from abusing that puckered hole. Low groans escaping his plump lips as he feels the petite male tightening his walls against his hard member.

“Shit Baekhyun”

Chanyeol flips him over without pulling out, so now Baekhyun is laying on his back. His legs keep spreading open as the taller start to pound into him again. Baekhyun’s slender fingers are scraping Chanyeol’s bicep, silently asking him to lean over. Which the taller obeys and reunite their lips in sloppy, wet kisses.

“Chanyeol... more... more”

Baekhyun whispers among the kisses, his hands are entangled on Chanyeol’s dark lock, messing his once perfect hair. The taller grunts when he hit the other’s bundle of nerves, making the petite male scream in pleasure. This time he thrust into that one spot in a fast and harder pace, Baekhyun helping him with buckling his hips against each thrust, making Chanyeol thrust even deeper into him.

“Chan... Channie... Ah!”

“I know; you’ve taken your pill right? If not, I will not cum inside”

Desperate to come, Baekhyun nods at the question as he bites his lips to prevent from crying out loud from the pleasure he’s feeling. Not long after that Baekhyun comes first, spurting white liquid on his stomach, while Chanyeol releasing his juices inside that puckered hole, the deepest he can do. They didn’t move for a while, savoring their high and trying to catch their breaths. Then Chanyeol slowly thrust into Baekhyun’s hole, slowly, since he’s trying to relieve their high together, which Baekhyun also helps with clenching his hole once awhile. After that, the taller male finally pulls out of him, making his own juices spill into the bedsheet. Without saying anything, Chanyeol stands up and begins to dress himself up.

“When’s your next heat?”

“Around a month from now”

“I’ll see you then”

With that, the taller male leaves him and locks the door from outside. Not knowing that he’s leaving his omega crying and sobbing into the sheet where they just fucked. Heartbroken that he knows Chanyeol unintentionally agrees to his own father. That Baekhyun is a sex slave.


	7. Busted

 

Arriving at his mansion, Chanyeol get out of his car and slammed the door in the process. Scaring the security of his mansion and some maids when he enters the building. Stomping his way to the bedroom and once again slamming the door, before throwing his body onto the fluffy, yet cold bed. He’s wondering why Baekhyun suddenly acted like that. Irritated, Chanyeol almost throws his phone on his bedroom walls, but he stopped when there’s a new e-mail in his inbox.

 

_Have you finished Mr. Park? I’m patiently waiting for the money~_

 

Chanyeol’s frown deepens even more. This jerk keeps asking him for money, even though the young CEO knows that this man is unemployed and useless altogether. Cursing under his breath, the alpha notices that Mr. Byun has sent an e-mail before this, yet Chanyeol didn’t receive any notification. _Weird_.

After he sent the money to that bastard’s bank account, the young CEO wrap himself under the blanket refused himself to change his clothes. Just because they smell like Baekhyun, strawberry, and vanilla. At least that comforting scent is able to calm his nerves a little. Then, he drifts off to sleep with the thought of a certain omega in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. Muttering something under his breath, probably some curses he searches for his phone. Barely opens his eyes, he answers the phone. But, he did not prepare for a loud voice.

“Yah! Park Chanyeol!”

Quickly, the said male put his phone away from his ear. From the voice, he recognizes it as his sister.

“What?”

“You do remember that today you have to meet with that Ms. Lee Ho Jung right? Dad asked me to remind you because he knows that you will not listen to him in the morning”

Grumbling under his breath, Chanyeol gathers his strength to sit up on the bed while scratching his bed hair. His eyes are still closed and his head lower in laziness. Sensing her brother laziness from across the line, once again the female alpha shouts in her brother’s ear.

“GET UP! AND GET READY! YOU’LL BE MEETING HER AT 9 AM”

Annoyed from that loud voice, Chanyeol hung up his phone and throws it onto the bed. With a lot of effort, he brings himself to the bathroom. Knowing that no matter that he’s still sleepy, he can’t go back to sleep. Not after being screamed at by his sister.

Dressed up in his working clothes, the young CEO makes his way down the stairs only to be greeted by his sister who’s sitting on the dining table. The elder notice him right away and slightly wave her hand since her mouth is full of what looks like a waffle. Confused, Chanyeol is questioning one of his maids with his eyes. The maid just gives him a sheepish smile before disappearing into the kitchen, probably to fetch his breakfast.

“What are you doing here?”

“Having breakfast. Can’t you see?”

The young CEO put his briefcase on one of the chairs before taking a seat across from his sister. The maid doesn’t have a chance to put down Chanyeol’s breakfast because Yoora is glaring at them. Confused, the younger male just eyeing his sister.

“You will have your breakfast with Ms. Lee Ho Jung”

As she said that, she stands up from her seat and makes her way to her beloved brother. As much as she hates that model, she can’t disobey her father and her grandfather’s order. That consists of dragging her brother out of his own mansion and go on his way to meet this model.

“Now off you go”

When Chanyeol finally snapped out of confusion, he’s already standing in front of his mansion. His briefcase is tightly in his arms and his car key in one of his hands. Sometimes he just doesn’t understand why he can’t say no to his sister. Maybe because of her persistent personality. Shrugging his shoulder to no one but himself, the alpha enters his car that already parked neatly in front of him and drove off to his office.

The moment he enters his office building, that disgusting rotten fruit smell hit his nose. He didn’t need to search for it since that female is standing in front of him. Still with the same tight fashion and light clothes if he has to say so himself, even though it’s almost winter. Chanyeol bow to the female, it’s just for formality because they’re standing in his office building’s lobby where all his employees can see them.

“Good morning Chanyeol. Mr. Park said that we’ll be having breakfast together?”

_Did he?_ His dark brown eyes catch his personal assistant coming over to him. The beta is questioning him with his owl-like eyes. _Who’s that woman?_ Yet, Chanyeol just nods his head a little to signal the beta to come even closer. Still judging his boss, Kyungsoo gives the alpha a bow.

“Can you bring my briefcase to my office Kyungsoo? I’ll be back around noon, so I hope I will see the reports that I asked the sales department a few days ago on my desk when I return”

“Yes, sir”

“Shall we, Ms. Lee?”

The beta receives his boss’s briefcase and sends them off outside. Being a gentleman he is, Chanyeol opens the car’s door for the omega before entering the driver seat and drove off. Kyungsoo still standing there for a few minutes, he knows that Chanyeol doesn’t like that woman. He knows because even though Chanyeol has a great posture since he’s a businessman, he can’t hide everything from him since Kyungsoo is his friend for the past 6, almost 7 years. He just hopes that omega didn’t suffer from Chanyeol’s treatment to her.

The car ride to the dining establishment is quiet, but the alpha prefers it like that. Because he can keep focus to block that disgusting smell from his nose. But, along with the rides, he can feel the omega is kept glancing towards his direction. Chanyeol is 100% sure that the female is raising her already short skirt even more as if she’s trying to reveal more skin to the male. Chanyeol stepped on the breaks hard when he’s arrived at the restaurant, making the omega almost hit her head on the dashboard.

Without saying anything, Chanyeol is getting out of the car and enter the restaurant after giving his car keys to the valet guy, not even bother to wait for the female. Thankfully it is still quite early, so the young CEO can ask for a private room. The silence remains until they finish ordering and the waiter finally gone, leaving both of them alone, again.

“So... Chan— “

“We’re alone. You can call me Mr. Park since my father isn’t here”

The cold tone in his voice, silencing the omega immediately. That familiar annoyed face presents on her face that covered with heavy makeup. Chanyeol really wants to take a deep breath, but can’t because of that rotten smell now lingering in the air.

“Since we’re engaged, when is our wedding?”

“Since when I agree to this engagement thing?”

Once again Chanyeol succeeds in silencing the omega. He’s not lying though. He never agrees on this engagement. His grandfather and father are the ones who are arranging this engagement. Chanyeol is pretty sure that his father knew that he doesn’t like this woman, judging from his attitude the last time they’ve met on that supposed “family dinner”. But he didn’t expect his father to keep this engagement continue.

“Well, your grandfather already plans everything. He already met my parents and give us a house for ourselves, he even sponsoring my agency, and give me a car”

Chanyeol’s eyes twitched. _Ah~ So, you’re that kind of girl, huh?_ The alpha can see the girl’s eyes sparkling when she’s talking on how his grandfather is supporting her family and job, even though they not even married yet. Chanyeol didn’t respond to any of her babbling, he just listens and with just listening on her, he knows that he doesn’t like her. He despises her.

“I also wish that we can have a wedding in Hawaii or somewhere warm so I can wear the kind of wedding dress with an open shoulder and tie my hair up. Oh! Then we’ll have a honeymoon in America? I think Europe is also good. What about— “

Thankfully the waiter comes with their food, cutting that annoying voice of her. Not long after the waiter leaves and they began eating their food, she begins to chatter again. Chanyeol tries his best to keep it in. He doesn’t want to make a scene now, does he?

“Don’t you think that we have to buy our ring after this? I mean, I don’t need that exaggerated kind of ring. But, I do like diamonds on them. Tiny diamonds are cute, aren’t they? Oh! I also like white gold better, it’s looking good on my skin do they?”

This chattering keeps going on and on until they return to his office building. Unlike when they were in the restaurant, Chanyeol gets out of the car first and opens the car door for her, a smile presents on his lips, a fake smile that is. He leads the omega to his office since on the way back Kyungsoo called and told him that his grandfather and mother are waiting for them.

“Look! It’s my grandson”

That familiar voice greets him the moment Chanyeol opens the door to his office. Despite his old age, his grandfather still looks healthy even though he has to use a wheelchair because his legs can’t keep up anymore. The young CEO hugs his grandfather first, then her mother and also gives her a kiss on her cheek. The omega does the same, but with kisses to both of them. They are taking a seat on the couches in his office, slowly the atmosphere turns heavy.

“So, let’s talk about the wedding”

“I will not have a wedding with this woman grandfather”

The young alpha’s words caught the elder off guard. His mother sees this coming because when her son enters his office there’s this slightly annoying look on his face. As a mother, she knows immediately that her son doesn’t like this omega, no, like is an understatement. He hates this omega. Glancing at her father, she also notices that her father’s expression turns sour.

“Ms. Lee, why don’t we have a cup of tea or maybe coffee? Kyungsoo is not here at the moment, so, shall we?”

Before the younger omega can respond, Mrs. Park already drags her out of the office. Leaving both alphas silently arguing with their pheromones which makes Chanyeol glad because it washes that omega’s foul scent. He never disobeys his grandfather’s order or wishes, but this time he will and no one, not even his mother can change his mind.

“Grandfather, I don’t want to marry her”

“Why? Is she’s not good enough for you?”

Sighing, Chanyeol fixed his position so he can face his grandfather. Eye to eye.

“I know that you’re supporting her and her family. The way she talked about it is enough to tell me that she wants to marry me because of money”

The elder knows that look on his grandson’s eyes. Sincerity and truth. He knows very well that his grandson is very handsome and attractive. But, he also knows that every woman and omega who tries to have his heart is after his money as well. Sighing in defeat, the elder leans back on his wheelchair before letting out a small laugh in satisfaction.

“You haven’t change Yeol. Still the same as when you were a kid. You don’t like it if a person gets close to you just because they want to take advantage of you. Then, have you find the one?”

To that question, Chanyeol can’t answer it. He marked an omega by mistake, locked him up, meet him only when he’s in heat to have sex with him, and give his father money for exchange. The young alpha didn’t know if he’s worthy enough to find the one now. That familiar guilty feeling has been eating him up, yet he doesn’t know why.

“You’ll find them, someday. But, I still hope that I can see you on the altar one day”

Giving his grandson a strong pat on his shoulder, the elder sends him a warm smile before calling his assistant who’s waiting outside. As the said assistant enters Chanyeol’s office, the elder leans back to his wheelchair.

“I will cancel your engagement since you really don’t like her and I’ll be waiting for you to tell me, who’s the owner of that scent”

“What scent?”

Confused, Chanyeol just eyeing his grandfather as the elder give him a knowing look.

“You can hide things from me, Yeol. But, there’s another scent on you that doesn’t belong to you and Ms. Lee. An omega, that’s for sure and I know that you’re not the kind of person who likes to sleep with random people like Kris does”

When the elder leaves Chanyeol alone in his office, the young alpha can’t believe what his grandfather had said. The elder notices, even though the young CEO already took a shower to wash off Baekhyun’s scent off of his body. Still lost in thoughts, he just blinks a few times before reaching for his phone since the device is vibrating inside his pants pocket. It was a text message from Kyungsoo.

 

_Baekhyun is acting weird. You know, usually that he starts painting after lunch right? But now he’s painting and there’s a blank expression on his face. Do you know why?_

 

Chanyeol knows that something is not right since last night his chest keeps aching for no reason. He knows that it’s because of their bond, Baekhyun is hurting and Chanyeol didn’t know the reason why. Worries filled his brain as he dashes out of his office after puts the documents on his table to his briefcase and text Kyungsoo to ask the beta about Mr. Byun’s information. Not caring about his employees greeting him on his way to the lobby.

His steps stopped when his dark brown eyes catch a figure standing in front of Baekhyun’s painting. The look on her face is calm, yet her eyes reflect sadness. Curious, the young CEO approaches her mother and as if she can sense him, she opens her mouth to speak without turning her head to her son’s direction.

“It’s lonely, isn’t it? That stag. He’s waiting for something, or perhaps someone in the dark of the cold night”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he just joins his mother on eyeing the painting. The receptionist on the front desk sometimes told Kyungsoo that there are some visitors that took a liking to that painting and keep asking who’s the artist, some even asked if the CEO is willing to sell it. Which of course he said no to.

“The one who’s painting this is the same person as the owner of that scent isn’t it?”

Finally, Mrs. Park turns around to take a look at her confused son. The alpha keeps eyeing the painting and his mother, silently questioning the beautiful omega in front of him. The elder woman reaches out her small hand and cupped her son’s cheek, a smile on her face as she gently rubs Chanyeol’s cheek with her thumb.

“Even though you’ve grown up, I’m still your mother Chanyeol. I know that you’re hiding something or in this case someone. It’s kind of obvious since you keep lost in thoughts countless times, Kyungsoo is rarely seen in the office, and that beautiful strawberry and vanilla scents on you”

Chanyeol’s already wide eyes widen even more. His mother knew. All this time he’s hiding Baekhyun, his mother already knew. That guilt feeling that has been eating him up inside finally reaches the surface. Leaning onto her touch in seek of forgiveness, a single tear rolls down his cheek, catches Mrs. Park off guard.

“I’m sorry Mom. I’m afraid that I will disappoint you since I’ve broken our promise and I don’t deserve him”

“It’s a _he_ , huh?”

Seeing his son clutching his chest as if he’s in pain, the smile on her face fades and changed into a worried one. Then it clicked. Once again that smile presents on her lips as she wipes Chanyeol’s cheek from tears.

“He’s hurting, isn’t he? Go then, I’ll be waiting for you in your mansion”

With that being said, Chanyeol quickly kisses both of her cheeks before dash outside the building and enter his car. Eyeing his mother, the elder woman waves him off as if to tell him that everything is going to be fine.


	8. It's Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone! It's almost the end, so hang in there!
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

The moment Chanyeol arrived at his mansion that early evening, his mother is already waiting for him in the living room. A magazine is on top of her crossed legs, while her hands are holding onto a teacup. She looks relaxed, but that who she is by nature. Sensing that her son has arrived, she closed her magazine and uncross her legs, silently telling the alpha to take a seat beside her on the couch.

“Now, tell me about my future son-in-law. Start with the name”

Chanyeol can’t believe his ears. Even though his mother never met Baekhyun, she already approves him as her future son-in-law. A chuckle escapes the alpha’s lips before he takes off his suit jacket and put it on the arm-rest beside him.

“His name is Byun Baekhyun. He’s small, has a milky skin that easily turns red. Soft brown hair. Almond-shape eyes that sometimes resemble a puppy. Cute button nose. Kissable thin lips that turn into a rectangle shape when he smiles. Beautiful and soothing voice, especially when he sings. Delicate and beautiful hands that are so soft and gentle. Slender waist, those full thighs, perky as— “

“I’m going to stop you right there, young man. I don’t need that many details. But, he sounds lovely Yeol”

A smile makes its way to Chanyeol’s plump lips, caught Mrs. Park off guard. Her son’s eyes look distance, but there’s a sparkle in it. She knows that look and that makes her smile as well. Reaching for her son’s cheek, she rubs it with her thumb.

“You love him, do you? The moment you’ve met each other”

This time, Chanyeol is the one who caught off guard. He didn’t love Baekhyun, because he marked the omega by accident, he wants to be responsible, that’s why he brings him here, to Seoul. 

Seeing the confused look on her son, Mrs. Park releases a soft chuckle.

“Your scent is changing Yeol. Everywhere you go, that strawberry and vanilla scent lingers on you, mixing with your scents, warning other potential omegas to stay away from what is his and yet it also complementing your scents. Just like what I do to your father and vice-versa. That’s why you find Ms. Lee’s scent disgusting. You may not realize it, but your bond is becoming stronger every day you’re apart, that’s also the reason why you can feel his pain and he can probably feel yours. Also, it is a rare case where alpha is allured with omega’s scent when he’s not in heat, that only means one thing Yeol. He’s your mate and you are his”

There’s silence between them for a moment. Even when a maid appears and puts another cup of tea for the alpha, none of them speak a word. Mrs. Park is rubbing her son’s hand in hers, soothing and comforting him since she senses that her son is confused right now. His dark brown eyes are moving one side to the other as if he’s searching for something. Suddenly a single tear rolls down his cheek, surprising his mother.

“I... I don’t deserve him, Mom. I accidentally marked him the first time we’ve met. Now, I locked him up in my penthouse, only visits him when he’s in heat. Kyungsoo is taking care of him most of the time, that’s why he’s rarely in the office”

The guilty feeling that he's been feeling is reaching the surface once again. What alpha? He's not being responsible for locking his mate like this. Baekhyun is kind and gentle, he doesn't deserve a treatment like this. Chanyeol realizes that what he has done is wrong, terribly wrong. But, he can't turn back time. Baekhyun is hurting because of him and the small male never blames him for anything. The alpha didn't deserve his mate.

And he certainly didn't deserve his mother's love. He's been lying to his own mother. He also broke their promises and hide things from her. Park Chanyeol is a disappointment to his mother and his family.

Her son keeps sniffling as she runs her gentle hand on his soft locks, soothing him while occasionally a cooing sound can be heard from her. She didn’t judge him since probably her son doing this because he didn’t want to disappoint her. So she just does what a mother will do to her son. Be there for him.

“Maybe... maybe that’s why he’s been hurting... I hurt his feeling Mom”

“Apologize then. Apologize to him, tell him how sorry you are. When he forgives you, take full responsibility. Marry him, claim him in front of our family, makes him happy, and most importantly, be there for him. You’ve been away far too often from him, so this time, make sure that you’re there for him”

The tears keep rolling down his cheeks, but his mother keeps on erasing them with her thumb gently. A gentle smile on her lips as she brings him into her warm hug. Rubbing his back with comforting strokes along with the cooing sound. Chanyeol buried his nose on her neck, inhaling her white lilies scents, there’s a hint of sandalwood scent on her that belongs to his father. The hug is broken when Kyungsoo appear with a folder in hand, bowing to both of the mother and son. Chanyeol quickly regains his composure and clears his throat in an attempt to not sound hoarse from his crying.

“I have the information that you have asked this afternoon”

The assistant approaches the young CEO and put the folder on the coffee table. Chanyeol nods at him as thanks, while Mrs. Park is eyeing his son and his assistant back and forth.

“Apparently he doesn’t have a criminal record, but he has a record of gambling around his neighborhood. He also a drunkard and there’s a rumor that he used to abuses his wife and his youngest son. There’s also an attempt to sell his youngest to the red district in Bucheon”

Chanyeol nods to his assistant, silently telling the latter that he's dismissed. Kyungsoo bow once again before disappearing from the living room, probably to go home since it’s quite late. The alpha reaches for the folder and flips it open immediately, his dark brown eyes are scanning the folder, unknowingly that his mother is also reading the folder. A frown is forming on her face.

“Chanyeol, don’t tell me he asked for money in exchange for his son”

“I won’t tell you”

But, the look on his face tells her otherwise. Her blood is boiling in anger. As a mother of two beautiful children, she hates the thought of a parent who is willing to sell his own child, especially to the red district and the son is an omega, like her. Chanyeol can smell his mother anger, so he tries to calm her down. There’s a keyword _tries_.

“Mom...”

“I’m not going to have it Park Chanyeol. Your mate is not a stranger anymore. He is my future son-in-law! He’s my responsibility as well now! Damn this Mr. Byun!”

In a quick motion, the omega female grabs the folder in Chanyeol’s hand and storm out of his mansion. Still furious. The alpha knows what her mother will do and he’s not going to stop it. He once tried to stop his mother anger on his sister, it didn’t end well.

 

 

 

 

 

The very next morning, Mrs. Park makes her way to the car in front of her house. The same folder from last night is in her hand. Two males are waiting for her in front of the car, one of them is opening the car door for her as both of them bow to them.

“Ma’am”

“Good morning, Eunhyuk, Donghae. We’ll go to Bucheon today”

After the only omega in Park’s family enters the car, the two betas also enter the car and start their journey to Bucheon. They sense that Mrs. Park is in a bad mood. Her mind is wondering why the society still thinks lowly of an omega. She is an omega and yet she manages to have a restaurant that she established on her own. Omega can be as capable as an alpha can, yet the society still thinks that omega only exists for breeding purposes only.

“Is there something bothering your mind Ma’am?”

“No, it’s nothing Donghae. Thank you”

A smile is given to the beta in front of her. These two men always protected him because it’s her husband’s order. But, she always treats them like her own children and Chanyeol treats them like brothers. So they're not just a bodyguard and a driver, they also her family.

When they arrived at Bucheon it’s already late afternoon. Not long after they arrived in Bucheon, Mrs. Park find herself standing on the porch of a small house on the edge of the city. The folder is pressed against her chest as her hand knocks on the white door in a graceful manner, but loud enough to be heard with the resident. Eunhyuk and Donghae are standing behind her, ready for anything that might endanger the only omega in Park’s family.

A woman, an omega with short brown hair, thin lips, and button nose open the door. There are bruises on her face and her brown eyes look dull and also tired at the same time. In an instant, a smile appears on Mrs. Park mouth. Unlike the other omega who looks confused.

“Um... Who are you?”

“You must be Mrs. Byun, am I right?”

The brunette nods her head, but that confused expression still on her face. Hesitate at first, she opens her door wider to let the guests inside her house. The interior is simple, but there’s warmth in it, yet it fades and turns it a little cold for Mrs. Park’s liking. She takes a seat on the navy blue couch, while her bodyguard stands behind the couch. While the house host’s is making her way to the open kitchen, probably to make some tea.

“HONEY!!! Where’s my food? I asked you a few minutes ago”

A male suddenly burst into the house. A bottle of alcohol in his hand, his beard definitely needs a trim, and his dark hair is greasy. His steps are wobbly, indicating that he’s drunk even though it’s still afternoon.

“Who is this? An omega?”

Mrs. Park didn’t show any response, the two men behind her raise their guards up in the face of a potential danger to their mistress. In this case, a drunk beta. Mr. Byun just makes his way to the open kitchen across the living room where Mrs. Byun is preparing some tea for the uninvited guest. But, her activity is interrupted by a certain beta.

“You’re not answering me! And where’s my food?!”

The male grabs her hair and swings her body back and forth as if she’s a lifeless doll before throw her body against the kitchen’s wall. His hand already raises up in the air, ready to slap or in this case punch his poor wife. But before he manages to swing his hand onto her direction, his body is strangled with two men while the stranger omega stands behind them with cold eyes staring into his drunken figures.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Byun. I’m Mrs. Park, Chanyeol’s mother. I believe you familiar with that name”

There’s silence for a few moments. The drunken beta seems like he’s trying to remember something. Then, it clicked. He snickers, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Ah~ You’re Mr. Park’s mother. I must say that your son is a bad person for raping my beautiful son, take him away from home, and what worse is, he pays me for it! I must admit that your son is a coward since he doesn’t want the media to know that he’s hiding an omega he marked and use him as a sex slave. Such a shame to a noble family like yours!”

Hearing her husband say all of those things, Mrs. Byun can’t believe her ears. Her husband knows where her son is and he didn’t tell her. The shock was written all over her face. His laugh is annoying and Mrs. Park can’t lie about it. But being a noble omega she is, she remains calm and composure. Not letting the beta in front of her gets into her mind. With a bold step, she approaches the man, head raised up, along with a piercing gaze.

**SLAP!!!**

A red mark is forming on one of Mr. Byun’s cheek. Leaving Mrs. Byun in shock once again. Now, instead of a mocking look, the beta is pissed and annoyed. Anger is visible in his eyes if there are no two men holding him back he sure already launches himself to the omega in front of him and beat the shit out of her.

“That’s for discriminating the omega’s existence”

**SLAP!!!**

“That’s for threatening my son”

**SLAP!!!**

“And that’s for hurting my future son-in-law”

Both of the beta’s cheek is red and he’s now visibly growling to the omega who dares to humiliate him like this. Despite the growls, Mrs. Park is unshaken at all. Because his growling is proved that what she just said it’s true and he deserves it. Hell, he deserves to be in jail. Straighten her posture, Mrs. Park glances at Mrs. Byun who’s still sitting on the floor looking both terrified and shocked, but there’s a hint of relives in those brown eyes.

“If you ever to mistreat your own family and threats my son, I will personally put you in jail. Or maybe I let them decide”

As if on cue, some cops enter the Byun residence. Eunhyuk and Donghae hand the confused beta to the officers as Mrs. Park help the other omega to stand up. Now that brown eyes are confused and lost altogether. An assuring smile appears on Mrs. Park’s lips, comforting the other.

“It’s okay, your husband just has to attend a trial for domestic abuse, discrimination towards the omega hierarchy, and a potential threat to my son’s company. I will not ask you to return the money that your husband got from my son so please, rest assured”

Mrs. Byun released a sigh of relieves before thanking the omega in front of her numerous times, as well to the two betas behind her. A beautiful smile presents on her face. No one knows how long since she last has that smile. Just then, suddenly a young man a little bit looks older than Chanyeol enters the house. His eyes are searching for someone.

“Baekbom-a”

“Mom!”

The newcomer hug Mrs. Byun, which means he’s her son. After hugging the life out of his mom, the young beta turns around and thanking Mrs. Park with a bowed head. Both of them had been abused for no one how long and now finally free to do what they want. Then, just as fast as she arrived, Mrs. Park disappears from the Byun’s resident with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Keep an eye on Byun’s residence for a while, until my son come to a decision”

“Yes Ma’am”

 

 

 

This is the first Kim Kai and Kris Wu saw their best friend, the young CEO of Park Corporation looks distressed. He keeps on pacing back and forth in his office for one hour straight while mumbling something under his breath. Can’t take it anymore, the youngest in the room slams the magazine in his hand onto the coffee table in front of him as he stands up.

“Argh!!! Stop it will you? If you want our help just say it! We don’t have all day to be sitting in your office while watching you like this!”

Chanyeol stopped in his track before flopped down onto the couch across from his friend. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he leans back onto the couch as if he’s trying to melt his worries away, which is a failure. Irritated, even more, Kai almost throws the magazine at his friend’s face. Thankfully Kris is there to save his ass.

“Now, now Kai. Sit down please, you’ll scaring Kyungsoo off if he sees you like this”

Huffing almost cutely, the only beta in the room sits back down. Crossing his arms in front of his chest and lean back onto the couch, much like his friend. Kris turns towards the young CEO.

“Now you, young man. Tells us what is bothering you?”

“Kris, can you tell me how you proposed Junmyeon?”

This shocked both males sitting in front of the young CEO. They never knew that Chanyeol has someone or at least like someone. The Park Chanyeol they knew is a stoic yet kind-hearted man that always priorities work above all, of course except his family. Both Kris and Kai look at one another, both of them have the same smirk, a teasing smirk.

“Oho~ The Park Chanyeol is hiding something from us~

“Shut it, Kai! Kris…?”

The said male didn’t say anything at first, only the same smirk is present on his lips. Slightly annoyed the young CEO in front of him. Kris tries to remember how he proposed his beloved omega. Who is probably waiting for him at their house since their expecting their first child.

“It was our second anniversary and we’re having a nice dinner at one of the restaurants on the beach. I put the ring in his champagne glass, thankfully he didn’t drink the ring. Afterward, he scolds me in front of many people, yet he accepted my proposal anyway”

“That’s so unromantic”

Kris just shrugged on Kai’s comment since what he told them is the truth. Unlike Kai, Chanyeol is in deep thought. Having a nice dinner outside sounds good enough, especially he has locked Baekhyun for a few months, it is a good change of environment for the omega. But proposing in front of many people isn’t Chanyeol’s thing. A knock can be heard coming from his office door before the familiar beta enters the said office, making Kai sit up straight and look at the smaller male.

“Sir, Mrs. Park is here”

Hearing that his mother is here, Chanyeol immediately stands up and greets the omega with a hug. He can’t help but notice some unfamiliar scent on his mother’s body, making questions inside his head. As she pulls away, she notices the frown and let out a gentle chuckle before greeting her son’s best friends.

“Kris, Kai”

Both males bow at her with respect. Mrs. Park is like their own mother, full of warmth and gentleness, yet discipline, especially towards her son. The omega turns to her son and rubs his eyebrows in an attempt to smoothen them.

“I know that you have a lot of question, but I’m afraid that will have to wait until we’re alone”

Understanding the situation, Kyungsoo quickly opens the CEO office’s door and signaling the two guests to go out. Which thankfully they understood as the three of them exit the office. The omega leads her son to take a seat on the couch right beside her.

“Now, take a whiff and you will notice one familiar scent that you probably hate so much”

Still confused at first, but the young alpha takes a whiff as his mother commands. There are many unfamiliar scents. He notices Eunhyuk and Donghae scents. There’s also a scent that almost familiar to Baekhyun’s except the vanilla is stronger and it’s not strawberry, but honey. Then that scent hit him, it was Baekhyun’s father that mixed with alcohol scent. In instant, Chanyeol snapped his head to his mother direction, but before he manages to open his mouth his mother stopped him.

“Nothing happens, both Eunhyuk and Donghae had protected me well. All you need to know is that bastard will not bother either you and Baekhyun anymore, because I already put him in the jail”

Chanyeol stunned on his seat. He always knew that his mother is a gentle omega, but even though she is a gentle person never messes with her family and her flowers or you will regret it. Chanyeol learns it in the hard way when he was little, he ruined his mother flower bed in their backyard because he kicked the ball too hard and that made him grounded for a week.

“Now, about my son-in-law…”


	9. Bonus Round!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised one of you to do a double update last week and didn't do it because of my seminar. I'm very sorry about it :((  
> So, I double update this week and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

He doesn’t know why, but Baekhyun thinks that he’s been hallucinating. It’s not that he went crazy or something. It’s just Chanyeol’s scent still lingers in the penthouse and that is weird because the last time the latter comes to the penthouse is almost a month ago.

Kyungsoo also tends to stay a little bit later than usual. Usually, the beta will go home right after the sun sets, but now the assistant even stays until he fell asleep. Not that he’s complaining, because he’s feeling lonely. Especially when you spend 24 hours in the same place for a few months now.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

That night, Kyungsoo also stays late. The omega is currently watching some movies in the living room. They had dinner almost three hours ago and Baekhyun doesn’t want to go to bed just yet.

“I’m not sleepy yet Soo. If you want to go home, then just go home. Don’t you have a date with Jongin tonight? Better not to let him wait”

Baekhyun sips on his warm tea as his almond-shaped eyes continue to eyeing the television. Kyungsoo releases a soft sigh before taking the mug from Baekhyun’s hands. Leaving the omega glaring and pouting at the same time.

“Caffeine won’t help get you to sleep!”

“But, it succeeded in making me relax! Give it back Soo!”

The beta literally throws the tea into the drain and wash the cup before walks toward the TV and turn it off. The omega is now whining like a baby as the assistant drags him into the bedroom. The moment Baekhyun enters the bedroom he turns around to shout at Kyungsoo but stopped when the latter glares at him.

“You do realize that your exhibit is tomorrow, right? Get some sleep!”

Still pouting, the omega walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth while still throwing a puppy eyes at the assistant. Thankfully Kyungsoo is now can resist to that puppy eyes, before, the beta always weak to the eyes of Baekhyun, resulting in him granting every Baekhyun’s wish.

Now the omega is entering the walked-in closet and grab some Chanyeol’s shirt before undressing himself. Kyungsoo is in his bedroom, probably on the phone since the assistant’s phone was ringing just now. Baekhyun doesn’t know why, but he always sleeps better in Chanyeol’s clothes. _Maybe because it smells like him_.

It is too big for him, it almost reaches his knees and the sleeves are hanging past his hands. Smiling to himself, Baekhyun brings his covered palm onto his nose and take a whiff of Chanyeol’s chocolate and peppermint scent. It still has a thick smell than the rest and Baekhyun loves it.

“Baekhyun, you can go to sleep. Your suit for tomorrow will come in a few minutes, so I’ll wait for it. And I don’t have a date with Jongin so rest assured. Goodnight”

With that, Kyungsoo just exits his bedroom. Leaving the still pissed omega alone in the darkness. Well, not completely dark since the bedside lamp still on. Climbing onto the fluffy bed, Baekhyun tries to make himself comfortable inside the mattress which is not a hard thing to do. He snuggles into one of the pillows that he always used to hug as he releases a soft sigh.

The bed is huge and fluffy, but it always feels cold to the touch and he doesn’t like that feeling. Baekhyun always likes the bed, even more, when he and Chanyeol have just finished their night activities since it will always smell like his alpha. The bedsheet will not feel cold to the touch and his nose will be filled with chocolate and peppermint scent. Just imagining it sends a smile on Baekhyun’s thin lips. _But, it will never happen, huh?_

As he biting his lips a shiver run across his body, a familiar pain in his chest reappears once again. The omega quickly turns off the lights to wrap himself in the darkness. A single tear rolls down his cheek, wetting the pillow. A sniffle escapes his lips as he tries to snuggle more into the pillow he’s still hugging.

Baekhyun knows that everything that he wants and hope will never happen. Even though he already loves Chanyeol this much. Yes. Baekhyun is in love with Chanyeol. How he’s not? At the beginning his touches were rough, but the omega can’t help but notice the gentleness in it. Every time they have sex he notices Chanyeol will try not to hurt him in any way, as if he’s trying to be gentle as possible and pleasuring the omega is his priorities. Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol always tries to pleasure him despite the taller is as horny as he can be.

Yet, the alpha is sending money to his father. As if the young CEO is buying him like an object. Yes. Baekhyun is hurt because of that. But he always believed that Chanyeol has his own reason why he’s sending money to his father. Baekhyun knows his father very well, an alcoholic, abuser, money lover, gambler, and much more.

A yawn escapes Baekhyun’s thin lips. His eyes becoming heavier and heavier. The bed is sinking him to deep sleep. But, his ears catch some noises from behind his bedroom door. He’s pretty sure that voice belongs to Kyungsoo and there’s another voice, lower than Kyungsoo and sound familiar too.

Baekhyun is half asleep when his bedroom door creaks open. A tall figure enters his bedroom and makes way to the bedside before kneeling right beside him. That familiar scent of chocolate and peppermint reach his nose, sending a small smile on his thin lips.

Then, he felt it. A touch so warm it manages to makes him relax even more. A rough finger swipe across his forehead, probably to move the stray hair back to its place. Then something smooth and plump pressed against his forehead.

“Why you were crying, angel?”

A baritone voice in a low volume reaches Baekhyun’s ears as that same rough finger brush the drying tears on his mochi cheek. He wants to answer this person, but he’s too sleepy even to open his eyes.

“Please don’t cry. We’ll see each other tomorrow”

_We will?_

“Have a good sleep angel”

That same smooth and plump thing pressed against Baekhyun’s thin lips for a moment. He knows what it is. This person is kissing him, yet the omega didn’t resist. Probably because he already entering the dreamland.

“I love you”


	10. Meeting The Parks

The young CEO of Park Corporation is fidgeting on his seat. His big eyes are full of anticipation as the seller walk in the private room with a black tray in her hands. Sitting up straight, Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes are eyeing two rings on the said black tray. As the seller put down the tray on the coffee table before she sat down herself, she grabs one of the rings with her gloved hand before handing it to the alpha.

“You may check it first, Sir. If you find something that doesn’t meet your expectations, we will redo it again”

Receiving the ring, Chanyeol examines it very carefully. It’s the perfect size for Baekhyun’s slim finger. The carving on the inside part of the ring. On Baekhyun’s ring is carved with “C” as the initial of the alpha’s name, while his ring is carved with “B” for the initial of Baekhyun’s name.

“It’s perfect”

Putting the rings back on the tray, a satisfaction smile presents on the young CEO’s lips. The seller bow to the alpha before takes the rings away so she can wrap it up for the buyer. Chanyeol stands up from the couch he’s sitting on as he buttoned his suit jacket. A buzz from his phone catches his attention.

 

_We’re already on the exhibits. He looks nice in the suit you choose for him. You have to see him, he’s wearing eyeliner and I can’t lie Chanyeol, he looks hot. He looks nervous now, but he seems happy too since he’s been humming inside the car._

 

A smile appears on Chanyeol’s plump lips; he can’t help but imagine how his mate looks like right now. For a month, the alpha has been keeping an eye on the omega through Kyungsoo of course. He pays a lot of extra care to the omega. Asking Kyungsoo to bring more strawberry scented bath bombs, sometimes he even sends some strawberry desserts via Kyungsoo. When his assistant told him that Baekhyun already fell asleep he will sneak up to the penthouse just to watch his mate sleeping peacefully, occasionally give the latter a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Chanyeol has to admit it, he loves the omega so much that he regretted locking his mate like that. So tonight the alpha is planning on taking Baekhyun back to his mansion after the exhibits, ask for forgiveness, and propose to him after telling the other about his feeling. Another buzz comes from his phone, but this time is a message from his sister.

 

_We’ll be a little bit late since mother can’t find the perfect outfit for her and Dad. She really wants to look good in front of his soon to be son-in-law. Well, see you at the exhibit little brother!_

 

Chanyeol can imagine his sister rolling her eyes as she sat down on their parent's bed and sighing numerous times at their mother. This always happens whenever their mother is excited, which rarely happens.

The same waitress enters the private room with a paper bag in her hands. She handed Chanyeol the bag before bowing to the famous CEO. Chanyeol receives the bag and mumble a small thank you and make his way out of the private room in that jewelry shop. His steps are light as he strolls down to the mall’s parking lot. He drives his car towards the exhibits hall as fast as he can since he knows that he’s already late.

When he arrived at the hall he quickly gets out of the car and tosses his key to the valet guy after hiding the paper bag in his car dashboard. He buttoned up his suit jacket and stroll inside the hall, trying to avoid the paparazzi that already waiting outside the hall. There’s probably a leak on the information about him being the sponsor of this exhibits and not to mention that there’s a lot of his business partners and potential inventors in here didn’t help either. Thankfully his security is keeping the paparazzi in check.

“Yeol!”

A familiar voice calls him the moment he enters the hall. It was his sister with his parents behind her. Yoora is spreading her arms to hug his big little brother which Chanyeol accepted. Then the younger kiss his mother’s cheek and bow at his father. The cameras are flashing on them since the front of the hall is covered with glass making everything visible to the outside.

“Where is he?”

He can hear the impatient tone in his mother’s tone. His mother is very curious about his mate. The young CEO can see the excitement in that dark brown orbs that belong to his mother. Chanyeol caught his father smiling, it seems that his mother already told him about his mate and from the look of it he also excited to meet his mate.

“I’ll go looking for him, okay? You can go sightseeing first, then I’ll bring him to you”

The young alpha leaves his family and begins searching his mate among the crowd. It is Baekhyun’s first exhibit so there’s not a lot of people here, but still, it is quite hard to find your mate when there’s a lot of scents mixing into one. Not to mention that Chanyeol is being distracted by someone greeting him every now and then.

A familiar scent of strawberry and vanilla catches his attention. It comes from the back part of the hall. It is quite deserted since the exhibits have just begun, people still roaming the front part of the hall and hasn’t reached this part. _He must be very nervous, so he’s hiding in the back_. Chanyeol follows Baekhyun’s scent in light steps with a warm smile on his face.

His tracks stopped when he smells another scent. It definitely not belongs to Tao, the young bodyguard always smells like apples, but this smells like pine. _Who is it?_ Chanyeol quickens his pace when he felt Baekhyun is calling him through their bond. _Something is not right_.

The young alpha finally reaches the back part of the hall and finds something that angers him. A man is hugging his mate and probably kissing his neck. Chanyeol is seeing red as his body is moving on its own. He grabs the said male who apparently one of his business partners and punches him in the face as hard as he can. Not feeling satisfied yet, Chanyeol punches him again on the nose making the elder fall on the floor.

The young alpha turns to his mate who’s still closing his eyes and visibly trembling. Chanyeol quickly engulfed the smaller in his arms while his dark brown eyes are still watching the elder on the floor.

“How dare you touch him!”

Chanyeol tightens his arms around the petite male in his arms. He really wants to give the elder another punch, but seeing the blood running down the other’s nose is enough to stop his will to do so.

“So what Park? He’s an omega that only used for baby-making, no more, no less”

Hearing that respond from his so-called ‘business partner’, making Chanyeol’s blood boils even more. When he wants to move away from his omega so he can punch his face one more time, a hand clutching his suit, silently stopping him. The alpha looks down at his trembling omega. Even from his scent, Chanyeol can tell that Baekhyun is scared and need him at the moment, so he can’t just let him go like this. Instead, he tightens his arm around the smaller male, engulfing his small body with his scent, trying to calm him down. Thankfully Kyungsoo comes right on time with Tao and the guards. Without saying anything, Chanyeol just signaling the guards at Mr. Choi who’s still sitting on the floor.

“Heh. It’s not like you to be tied by an omega Park”

“He’s not any omega Choi. _He’s my mate_. And don’t even think that our so-called ‘business partner’ will continue after this”

After the guards are taking Mr. Choi away, Chanyeol finally can focus on the still trembling male in his embrace. A soft cooing sound escapes his plump lips right on Baekhyun’s ear, making the omega tightens his clutches on Chanyeol’s suit. He doesn’t even know when his tears fall, he’s not even sure is it because he’s scared or because he’s relieved that Chanyeol is here with him. Knowing his place, the beta among them silently leave them so they can talk in private.

“Do you want to go home?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer his question immediately. But, after a while, he finally nods. Chanyeol scooped him in his arms, while Baekhyun circling his arms on the taller’s neck. Even though they passed many visitors of the exhibition, both of them didn’t pay them any mind as Chanyeol walk to the lobby where his car already awaits.

The alpha saw his family among the crowds. There’s a worries expression on his mother's face, but Chanyeol gives her an assuring smile that both of them will be okay. Baekhyun is silent all the ride, but Chanyeol notices his slender hands still trembling. The omega doesn’t even look at his way and not questioning where they’re going. Along the ride, Chanyeol promises to himself that he will treat his omega as gentle as possible from now on because the petite male beside him is as fragile as glass and need protection. Especially from him, himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is wide awake even after their night activities. The alpha seems can’t get enough of watching his mate sleeping face. Unlike before, Baekhyun's face is so peaceful and happy at the same time. Chanyeol places a gentle kiss on the omega’s naked shoulder before getting off the bed and grabs himself sweat pants. He tip-toed as he exits his bedroom, trying not to wake the sleeping omega before resuming his walk to the front door, his car key in his hand.

The moment he opens the main door, he quickly walks to his car that still parked on the driveway and unlocked it. It is almost spring, but being outside while being naked from waist up in the middle of the night like this isn’t really a good idea. Chanyeol opens the dashboard of his car and grabs the paper bag before slamming the door and run back inside.

He slowly opens his bedroom door and glances at the thankfully still sleeping omega. After he successfully entering his bedroom with no sounds, he put the paper bag on his bedside table. Then the alpha put his shirt on Baekhyun’s small body while still trying not to wake the omega up, even though Chanyeol know that the other is very tired thanks to their earlier activities.

Once again he watches his sleeping mate. So beautiful and breathtaking, Chanyeol can’t help but kiss the other mochi cheek. A gentle smile presents on his face, he still can’t believe that he’s in love with this small male. The male that he has treated like a sex slave, yet the other didn’t complain one bit and always fulfil Chanyeol’s need especially at sex. Despite he was a virgin, Baekhyun manages to satisfy the alpha even though the taller always abused him in one way or the other. Chanyeol can’t help but feel guilty about all the things he had done to his mate, his love, his omega.

As he takes the ring out of its velvet box and puts it on Baekhyun’s slender ring finger, Chanyeol hope and promises to himself that he will make Baekhyun happy no matter what it cost. Because this small, kind, and gentle omega are his for now and many years to come. Chanyeol will do whatever it takes to protect his omega, either from the outside world or even from himself.

 

 

 

 

 

That morning Baekhyun keep crying after Chanyeol proposed to him. The alpha can’t help but find the other cute as he keeps hugging the latter and rocking his small body back and forth to comforts the omega. Baekhyun can’t believe that he is being accepted by his mate and to add it, even more, Chanyeol loves him.

Both of them have returned to Chanyeol’s bedroom after having their breakfast. Baekhyun is straddling Chanyeol’s lap as the alpha still stroking his back. The omega has finally stopped crying, only sobbing here and there, but he really likes the gentleness in every stroke Chanyeol gave him on his back.

“Baek”

“Hmm?”

The smaller male nuzzles on the taller’s neck, seeking more comforts and inhaling that chocolate and peppermint smell. His small hands are resting against the alpha’s broad plus naked shoulder, sending warmth all over his palms.

“We have to get ready. My mother wants to meet you”

Mrs. Park has been calling the young CEO all morning. Asking numerous times about what happened yesterday and if her future son-in-law is okay. That what makes Chanyeol has to leave the comforts of his bed and Baekhyun’s body heat early in the morning since he doesn’t want to wake his omega thanks to his ringing phone.

The alpha can feel that his omega is visibly frozen in his arms. The scent of strawberry and vanilla has a hint of anxiety and Chanyeol doesn’t like it especially when Baekhyun is uncomfortable. He pulls the smaller away from him so he can see his face better.

“Hey. It’s going to be okay, I have told my mother about what I did and she’s really excited to meet you. My family even attended your exhibits yesterday just to meet you”

Baekhyun is avoiding his eyes by lowering his head. A sigh escapes Chanyeol’s lips before he lifts his omega’s face by his chin, locking their eyes together.

“You won’t be alone, Baek. I’ll be there with you, okay?”

The omega seems hesitated for a moment before finally giving his mate a small nod. Chanyeol smiled gently, showing the other that he’s proud of him. He gives Baekhyun a small peck on the lips before lift the other to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is nervous. Chanyeol can tell since the smaller is fidgeting in his seat, he keeps on biting his lip and playing with his fingers. A chuckle escapes the alpha’s lips before he reaches out for his mate’s hand and kisses it while keeping his eyes on the road.

“It’s okay, you’re not alone. I’m here”

Chanyeol didn’t let go of Baekhyun’s hand for the rest of the ride. Thankfully that works on calming the omega’s nerves. He stops fidgeting, but he can’t help with biting his lip.

After a few more minutes on the road. Finally, they arrived at the Park mansion. Chanyeol stopped his car on the driveway, but before both of them exits the car he gave Baekhyun a kiss on the lips. Caught Baekhyun out of guard.

“They’re going to love you. I promise”

In an instant, the omega’s eyes soften before cupping his alpha’s face and reconnect their lips once again. This time with a lot gentleness as if Chanyeol is assuring him once again that everything is going to be alright. Before the alpha manages to deepen the kiss, the omega pulls away and gives a small peck on the other’s cheek.

“Let’s stop here and resume it later, okay?”

Chanyeol just smirks at Baekhyun’s words before exiting the car. With hands intertwine with one another, both of them make their way to the entrance. Even though it is just a double wooden door, it seems like it’s intimidating Baekhyun. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the omega takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s hand.

When the door opens, a pair of arms engulfed the omega in a hug. Surprising the smaller male, while Chanyeol just chuckles at what is happening in front of him.

“Yoora, you’re surprising him”

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry brother-in-law”

The female releases her hug and gives Baekhyun a dazzling smile. If he correctly remembers, this is Park Yoora, Chanyeol’s older sister, an alpha. Baekhyun can’t help but thinks that this woman is beautiful, there’s a sense of carefree in her citrus and peppermint scent.

“I’m Park Yoora by the way. Come on! Mother is waiting for you”

Before Baekhyun can react, the said female already drags him inside the mansion into some room that probably the living room. There’s another female sitting on one of the couch while sipping a teacup and an older male beside her. Yoora release his hand and Chanyeol replaced her almost immediately.

Mrs. Park put her teacup down and make her way to the couple. Baekhyun is frozen in place, while his eyes are stuck to the ground. He can’t help but think that maybe Chanyeol’s mother will reject him and hate him, then she’ll ask him to leave Chanyeol. He can’t do that. Chanyeol is his alpha, his mate, and Baekhyun loves him. He can’t lea—

His train of thought got cut off when a pair of arms wrap themselves against his small body. The smell of white lilies filling his nose. Baekhyun can feel a hand rubbing his back in a gentle possible way.

“Welcome to the family Baekhyun-a”

The moment that words leave Mrs. Park’s lips, Baekhyun can’t help but to cry and returning the warm hug as best as he can. He’s being accepted once again, this time by his mate’s family. Then he feels a hand patting his head as the smell of sandalwood enters his nose, the male omega opens his eyes to find the famous Mr. Park gently smiling down at him.

When Baekhyun finally finished crying, the five of them now sitting in the living room. The male omega is being clingy to his alpha, seeking comforts since he’s embarrassing himself in front of his future laws. The Parks can’t help but to coos at his cuteness, making the only Byun among them hides even more behind Chanyeol’s arm.

“I see that you already proposed to him Chanyeol-a”

“Yes father, I just did that this morning”

Yoora immediately snickers beside her mother. Making the female omega beside her slap her thigh, reminding her that there’s a guest among them and it is rude to laugh at your own sibling like that. But that didn’t help on stopping her snickers.

“I can’t help it mother, it’s so unromantic”

“Hush now Yoora! I’m sorry Baekhyun”

The male omega shakes his head, assuring the other omega that it’s okay. Since it is the truth that Chanyeol’s propose isn’t as romantic as he was hoping it to be. But, he’s happy that Chanyeol loves him and wants to marry him and that is enough for Byun Baekhyun.

“When you will have the wedding, Yeol?”

 _Yeol_?

“I’m planning on marrying him next week”

Baekhyun immediately looks at his mate beside him with unbelievable eyes. He never heard about this and he can’t hide his shocked expression. But it seems that his look didn’t bother Chanyeol at all.

“I’ve already asked Kyungsoo to arrange it all. I will only invite family and closest friends. I’m also hoping to make it as private as possible. I’m also planning on inviting Baekhyun’s family, is that okay?”

Chanyeol’s last sentence is asking Baekhyun, who’s still looking at the alpha beside him with the same unbelievable expression. Blinking for a few times, the male omega tries to process everything that his mate has just said.

“I’m… I’m okay with that. But Chan, isn’t it too sudden?”

“The sooner the better”

Baekhyun looks at the source of that voice, only to find an old man in a wheelchair entering the living room. The Parks immediately stand up and give the old man a bow. Confused, Baekhyun follows to stand up and bow at the same man. A chuckle escapes the old man’s mouth as he approaches the male omega.

“Sit down child”

Baekhyun obediently sits down as the elder reaches for his hand. A warm smile presents on his wrinkly and toothless mouth.

“Chanyeol has a beautiful mate. You look strong, kind, and gentle. Perfect for my grandson”

Then it clicked in Baekhyun’s mind. This elder is Chanyeol’s grandfather. He quickly adjusts himself so he sits while facing the elder. His other hand gently sat on top of the wrinkly ones. His almond-shaped eyes are eyeing the elder full with a gentleness that melts the elder’s heart.

“Take care of him. I’m also hoping that you can give me a great-grandson soon enough before I leave this world”

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol blush at his last sentence, making the elder laugh. Baekhyun spends the rest of the day in the Park mansion, discussing their soon wedding and talking with the Parks and mostly laughing at grandfather Park jokes.


	11. Chanyeol's Rut

It has been a month since Byun Baekhyun officially becomes Park Baekhyun. The small wedding, they held was so beautiful and he finally reunites with his mother and brother. They also look happier. His mother told him everything about what happened to his father and how their life has been going. She also gives him her blessing and Baekhyun can’t help but to notice his mother looks happier than before.

The omega is also happy with his life lately. Chanyeol is showering him with a lot of affection and most importantly he has his freedom back. Even though his alpha still forbids him to work, at least he’s allowed to go outside with Tao as his bodyguard, which is fine. He’s happy and Chanyeol is also happy, so it is a good thing.

It was late afternoon when Baekhyun is in Chanyeol’s study room, roaming Chanyeol’s books collection. He needs an idea for his painting and surely Chanyeol’s book collection can help. Baekhyun is reading a book when his alpha came home and swing the door to his study room open. Surprised the omega almost drop the book in his hands while staring at his mate weirdly. He’s wondering why his mate looks desperate and _angry?_ He gets the answer when he smells Chanyeol’s scent. _He’s in a rut_.

A rut is almost like heat for omega. Only, the rut is experienced by alpha and it only happens around twice a year. It is kind of like alpha’s desperate way to have sex. Unlike heat for omega, a rut is last for a week.

Baekhyun put away the book in his hand back on the bookshelf before making his way to his mate. His small hand cup Chanyeol’s cheek as gentle as possible, a cooing sound escape his lips to ensure his alpha that he’s right here, ready to fulfill everything the latter need from him.

When Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes meet his almond-shaped ones, it turns softer. Baekhyun slowly leans in to place a gentle kiss on that familiar plump lips, gently biting on it and lick it in an attempt to calm his alpha down. Chanyeol responds to the kiss almost immediately, wrapping his omega by his slender waist with one of his hand, while the other is cupping that mochi cheek in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, but surely Chanyeol leads Baekhyun further into the study room without separating their lip-lock. The omega releases a gasp when his back meets the piano in the middle of the room. The alpha quickly slips his tongue in, devouring Baekhyun’s sweet taste and reclaiming his territory, making the omega whimpers and moaning in pleasure.

Suddenly a heatwave hit Baekhyun. Hard. Unconsciously, the omega pushes his mate away, making the alpha frown in confusion. Apparently, Chanyeol’s rut has trigger Baekhyun’s heat earlier than he has expected.

“Baek?”

Then, Chanyeol realizes that Baekhyun is in heat the moment that familiar strawberry and vanilla scent gets thicker and thicker than before. The alpha slowly leans into Baekhyun’s neck. The latter is having short breaths, his skin is flushed, and his knees are weak because of Chanyeol’s thicker scents. A moan escapes his lips when his alpha sucks too hard on his sensitive neck.

“You like that don’t you?”

Chanyeol’s voice is an octave lower than usual, making shivers run down Baekhyun’s spine. A desperate whimper escapes his lips, while his hands are tugging onto Chanyeol’s shirt. Silently begging the other to take them off. Quickly the alpha takes off all of his clothes, leaving them on the floor as he watches the omega do the same as him. Leaving both of them stark naked.

“Channie~”

The whining tone in Baekhyun’s voice is telling the alpha that he’s desperate. So desperate for his alpha’s touches. Chanyeol reunites their lips in a more passionate kiss this time. Including lips biting, tongue sucking, teeth clashing, making one another either groaning or moaning from the pleasure they’re receiving.

Their naked body is touching each other. Skin to skin. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s hard cock rubbing against his lower tummy, while he also can feel his self-lubrication drip down from his hole. Chanyeol’s hands that roaming his naked body didn’t help much either.

“Y… Yeolie~ knot… I want a knot… Ah! Ah… Ah~”

His alpha is busying himself with sucking on his perky nipples as well as teasing his wet rim. Not only Baekhyun, but Chanyeol is also dizzy from the number of pheromones in the air. The sound of his omega desperate begging turns him on even more. In one lift, the alpha put his mate on top of the grand piano, not caring one bit that the omega is wetting the piano with his self-lubrication.

“Yeolie… kiss… kissy, kissy, ng~”

Chanyeol immediately kisses his needy omega. Once again marking his territory with his own saliva. Licking the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth, sending the smaller male a shiver as he whimpers for more. The small hands that fisting Chanyeol’s hair is telling the latter that Baekhyun wanted more.

With one peck on that fluffy mochi cheek, Chanyeol gently lay Baekhyun down on top of the piano. The omega shivers when his heated back touch the cold surface. Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s legs up and hooks them on top of his shoulder. The omega knows what his alpha is planning and he can’t help but anticipate it.

“Baekkie wants my knot? Hmm?”

The asked male just nods. He can’t trust his voice for now. Chanyeol knows what he wants and he knows that Chanyeol is having a hard time to control his lust. But, the alpha always wants to pleasure his omega first before satisfying his needs.

“You will get it soon baby”

Chanyeol wraps his thick lips around Baekhyun’s shaft, engulfing it in his warmth. Baekhyun immediately gasps in pleasure. Chanyeol’s mouth is warm and the way he licks him with his tongue enough to make the omega gone mad in pleasure.

The alpha starts to move his mouth along Baekhyun’s cock, occasionally sucking only the tip and licking the slit. Baekhyun’s slender hand is on Chanyeol’s hair, encouraging his alpha to do more as he sometimes buckles his hips to meet the alpha’s warm mouth, even more, making the latter gag, but still finds it arousing.

Feeling a little bit naughty, Chanyeol rubs his thumb against Baekhyun’s dripping hole. Drawing a sharp moan from his omega. With his mouth still warps against the smaller’s shaft, the alpha pushes his forefinger inside, wriggling it, making the omega in front of him moans in pleasure even more. It is still as tight as Chanyeol can remember, the walls are squeezing his finger, making his cock twitch since it is desperate to be touch.

The alpha starts to bobbing his head again, but this time his finger inside his mate starts to move as well. Giving the omega both pleasure from his cock and his inside. Baekhyun unconsciously tightens his thighs against Chanyeol’s head. He’s in pure ecstasy as he tries to keep his eyes on his alpha’s dark brown eyes that are full of lust.

“Chan… Channie… Ah! Ah! Ah! S… Stop…”

Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun is tightening his walls against his finger, indicating that the latter is close to coming. Releasing the omega’s shaft with a pop, the alpha gives it a gentle kiss on the tip as he also taking out his finger from that pucker hole. Chanyeol knows better than anyone that Baekhyun doesn’t like to come with only finger. While still trying to catch his breath, the omega motions his alpha to lean in. Chanyeol’s scent and his scent already mixed together in the study room, making a concoction that making both of them dizzy with lust.

Once again their swollen lips reconnect in a gentler way at first before turning into a passionate one that full of wants and lust for one another. The omega pulls away first, their lips are ghosting one another, while their eyes locked to each other before Chanyeol reunite their lips again. Between the kisses and lip-locks, Baekhyun manages to say a few words.

“Knot… knot me… Channie, knot me… please… _alpha_ ”

At that one word, Chanyeol snapped. Baekhyun never calls him that before, so when the omega calls him that, the wolf inside him begins to claw at his inside, demanding to dominate his omega. _His mate_. Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol’s eyes are flashing red, indicating that the wolf inside his mate is taking over almost completely.

“I’ll knot you… I’ll knot you until you’re full of my semen and bearing my pups”

Baekhyun whimpers submissively at Chanyeol’s words. Him being in heat and Chanyeol’s being in a rut making the chance of getting him pregnant bigger. Especially since he’s stopped consuming the birth pills after they married.

The omega lay back down as his hands are holding his thighs against his chest, opening it wide to welcoming his alpha with his aching hole. Baekhyun’s breathing is uneven and his almond-shaped eyes can’t leave his alpha. While the latter is giving his own shaft a few tuggers to spread his pre-cum all over it.

Baekhyun releases a soft whimper when he feels the head of Chanyeol’s cock meets his rim. The latter is currently riming him with his hard cock and Baekhyun can’t help but to release a quite sob, silently asking Chanyeol to just enter him already.

Even though the wolf in him wants to ravish the omega laying in front of him, Chanyeol never wants to hurt his omega ever again. So as gentle as possible, he enters Baekhyun’s pucker hole inch by inch. Savoring the feel of that thigh walls clenching against his hard shaft and every time Baekhyun clench his walls, the lewd sound can be heard, making Chanyeol’s cock twitch inside. When the alpha is balls deep, he didn’t move at first, like usual. Allowing his mate to adjust to him.

After a moment, slowly Chanyeol pulls back almost the way out, before thrust in the same slow motion. Attempting in making the omega comfortable first, even though he himself can’t wait to ravish that tempting hole. Every slow movement, Baekhyun will always tremble in pleasure, a long breathy moan will escape his lips and every time Chanyeol thrust back he will always clench his walls tight as if he doesn’t want his alpha to pull out.

When Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun is loose enough, he quickens his tempo while trying to find that bundle of nerves that can make the omega seeing white. The male underneath him now releasing a lot of lewd moans and whimpers. The lewd expression on Baekhyun’s face is so sexy while saliva is dripping out from his open mouth, he’s trying to keep his eyes open but failed because of ecstasy.

Baekhyun’s screaming indicates that Chanyeol has found that bundle of nerves. He tries to hit that bundle again and again as Baekhyun’s voice now raw, yet still manages to sound sexy to Chanyeol’s ears. The alpha can feel his knot is becoming bigger and bigger in every thrust. Baekhyun can feel it too since now he’s sobbing and whimpering because his alpha’s knot is scrapping his walls in a pleasurable way of course.

“Baek…”

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Channie…”

With one hard thrust against his prostate, Baekhyun comes first. Tightening his walls around his mate’s shaft while the latter keeps on thrusting against his now swollen prostate. Baekhyun can feel the knot is getting bigger, trapping Chanyeol’s shaft inside of him. Not long after him, the alpha came hard inside of him, making him trembles in pleasure. Baekhyun helping him with clenching his walls, milking his alpha to the fullest, making the latter groan in pleasure while occasionally moving his hips.

“Yeolie…”

Hearing his omega is calling for him, Chanyeol leans in to capture that now swollen thin lips. Gently kissing his omega while lifting him up. Since his knot is just forming, they can’t separate for a few minutes. While still being connected, Chanyeol moves their position to one of the couch in the study room, making the omega straddle him. One of his favorite position.

“So… It’s Yeolie now? Not Channie anymore?”

Chanyeol is teasing the smaller the moment their lips separated. A blush appears on Baekhyun’s mochi cheeks as he avoids his alpha’s eyes. Can’t help the cuteness, Chanyeol gives that fluffy cheek a kiss.

“You can call me whatever you want Baek. You’re my husband now, Mr. Park”

The alpha can’t lie that it is one of his happiness to tease his mate. His adorable expression is irresistible. When he feels his knot is shrinking, Chanyeol makes a move to slip his cock out of Baekhyun, but the smaller is not going to have it. The omega clamps down his walls against Chanyeol’s softening shaft, surprising the giant.

“Baek?”

Slowly moving his slender hips in different patterns while gasping because of the friction inside of him, Baekhyun notice that Chanyeol is having a battle against himself. His big hands are gripping his slender waist while he’s frowning as he releases a low groan. Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun lean on Chanyeol’s elf-like ear.

“Knot me again… _alpha_ ”

Let’s just say after that, Chanyeol carries his mate back to their bedroom and continue what they’ve already started. The only thing that can be heard from that room is Baekhyun’s moans and screams of Chanyeol’s name for a week straight. No one knows that they shared many ‘I Love You’ and only both of them can hear it.

 

 

 

 

 

It has been 2 weeks since Chanyeol went to Europe for business purposes. Baekhyun is not feeling well lately. He always wakes up with nauseous feeling, he’s picky about foods, and craving weird things like cucumber with yogurt dipping. It is weird since he hates cucumber to the moon and back. He keeps asking Kyungsoo for not telling Chanyeol about his condition because the omega knows that his alpha will come right back to Korea when he heard the news of Baekhyun being sick.

“We really need to bring you to the hospital Baek. Just to be sure that you’re okay”

The omega can’t help but to notice Kyungsoo’s voice that filled with worries. The beta has been staying in the mansion with him, so the younger can take care of the sick omega even better. Baekhyun can’t thank him enough because of it.

“Alright”

Baekhyun finally giving in after Kyungsoo is asking him to go to the hospital numerous times.

Now the omega is sitting in the waiting room with Kyungsoo beside him. He can’t help but to feel nervous. He never likes hospitals, but the shiny gold ring on the beta’s finger brings a smile on his thin lips.

“I see that you accepted Jongin’s proposal”

This makes the ever so stoic assistant blush. Baekhyun giggles at Kyungsoo’s adorable question. The omega always knows that the beta likes his husband's best friend, Kim Jongin. But, Kyungsoo always plays hard to get and finally the younger accept the young CEO of Kim Enterprise proposal.

“Congratulations Soo. I’m happy for you”

“Mr. Park Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo didn’t respond to Baekhyun’s words, he just silently assists Baekhyun to enter the examination room. While the latter is smirking at the shyness of his friend.

 

 

 

“Congratulations Mr. Park, you’re two months pregnant”

Baekhyun blinks once, twice, thrice before opening his mouth.

“I’m what?”

“You’re pregnant. I suggest we do the ultrasound scan to see your baby, how’s that sound?”

Baekhyun still in a state of shock. Resulting Kyungsoo to answer Dr. Zhang's question and guide the omega to the examination table. Baekhyun comes back to his senses when the doctor rubs the cold gel across his flat stomach. The room is silent until.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Baekhyun’s ears perk up, his almond-shaped eyes are trying to look at the monitor.

“Did you hear that Mr. Park? That’s your baby’s heartbeat, from the shape and the look of it, your baby seems healthy”

Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off the monitor. On it, there’s a little circle with a moving heartbeat. _My baby, my and Chanyeol’s baby_. Seeing the omega still frozen in place, Kyungsoo helps him with wiping off the cold gel from the latter’s stomach and fix his clothes.

“I suggest you do your check-up every once a month, will that be okay Mr. Park?”

Baekhyun only nods at Dr. Zhang's question. When the doctor slides the photo of the ultrasound, almond-shaped eyes return to stares at it with wide eyes. Even when he’s waiting for Kyungsoo to pay the bill, Baekhyun can’t stop staring at the sonogram. One hand is holding the photo, while the other is rubbing his flat stomach.

“Baek?”

The omega is staring out the car window as the building passes by. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to meet Chanyeol now. He can’t help but wonder on how his alpha will react to the news, will he be happy or he will—

“Baek?”

“I’m fine Soo. When will he return from Europe?”

The assistant fetches his phone from his pants pocket before scrolling down his calendar that full of marks. Probably Chanyeol’s schedule and Baekhyun’s routines.

“He maybe arrived in Seoul around 3 p.m. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s okay Soo, I’ll tell him myself”

The omega didn’t know that his mate will be delighted when he hears the news that he will soon be a father along with his beautiful omega. And that additional family members will bring more happiness to Baekhyun’s already colorful life.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It's been such a long time since I updated, so I apologize to any of you that have been waiting for the update. So, tonight I updated the three of them and ending the story as well.
> 
> Thank you for following the story this far!  
> Happy reading! ^^
> 
> P.S=There's a surprise in this chapter though :D

Park Baekhyun is almost 9 months pregnant and having difficulties to fall asleep despite his alpha is laying; beside him. The omega understands that his husband has been working very hard these past few weeks since the alpha wants to take a day off for a month to take care of him and they soon newborn baby. Baekhyun really appreciates it, but he will appreciate the taller more if he wakes up and comforts him.

Suddenly, the omega felt something. The pain in his stomach is unbearable and he can feel something like liquid is wetting the bed right between his legs. Panicking and is in pain, Baekhyun tries to wake up Chanyeol.

“Yeol… Yeol… Yeol! Ah!”

The latter wakes up when Baekhyun screams in pain literally near his ear. Groaning, the alpha roll over so he can turn on the bedside lamp. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden light, Chanyeol looks at his small husband beside him.

“What is it, Baek? Is the baby kicking too hard again?”

His sleepiness flew out of the window the moment his dark brown eyes catch a glimpse of his omega in pain. Baekhyun’s small hand is holding his big tummy, while his face is twisting in pain, small whimper and tears already rolling down his mochi cheeks.

“Oh my goodness, Baek! What’s wrong?”

“I think the baby is coming”

In an instant, Chanyeol is panicking. He frantically gets off the bed and runs to their walk-in closet to grab some comfortable coat for his small husband as well as grabbing his as well. Also not forgetting the duffel bag that they’ve been prepared for times like this. The credit belongs to Mrs. Park.

“Yeolie… Ah!”

After swinging the duffle bag on one of his broad shoulders, Chanyeol opens the bedroom door and lift his writhing husband in his arms. The alpha tries to move as fastest as he can without making the omega in his arms feeling uncomfortable.

When Baekhyun already seated at the back of the car safely, Chanyeol quickly sit on the driver seat and drove off to the hospital at full speed. Thankfully the usually crowded Seoul is quite empty at this time of the day. What do you expect? It is 3 a.m. in the morning.

The moment both of them arrived at the hospital, some nurses run to Chanyeol’s aid, taking his small husband away from his arms. He tries to explain the situation to the nurse as simple as possible, but the panic he’s in didn’t help much.

“Sir, I need you to calm down and ask someone to come over. After you calm down enough, you’re allowed to enter the labor room to support your husband. Do you understand?”

The nurse’s words are distant, but the alpha tries to understand it and give her a nod. With shaking hands; he dials his mother’s phone number. Of course, he’s happy that his baby will come to the world soon enough, but he also can’t help but be worried about his omega. Labor isn’t an easy thing, his mate’s life is on the line and he doesn’t want to lose the love of his life.

“M… Mom…?”

“ _Yeol? What’s wrong?_ ”

“Baekhyun… Baekhyun went into labor”

Chanyeol knew that the nurse allows him to enter the labor room and support his husband. But, he knows himself better, if he enters that labor room with the state he’s in he won’t help his omega much. So, he decided to wait outside, his family has arrived for around 2 hours ago. His mother is currently rubbing her smooth and warm hand against his back.

“It’s okay Chanyeol. Baekhyun is strong, he’ll be fine”

Yoora is also there, she didn’t say anything, but Chanyeol can tell that his sister is also worried. While his father is pacing back and forth, his lips are mumbling some words that sound like prayer. The young CEO shuts his eyes and clamp his hands together, silently praying about the safety of both his small husband and his baby.

His prayer stopped when a baby’s cry can be heard coming inside the labor room. The Park family member look at the door of the labor room, none of them speak a word. Chanyeol stands up from the chair right beside the door, his mother’s hand is now holding his arm. A nurse came out with a crying baby wrapped in a white blanket.

“Congratulations Mr. Park. You have a baby boy and your husband is okay, he just needs time to rest since he’s very exhausted at the moment. Now, if you excuse me”

The moment Chanyeol heard that his small husband is okay, his body relaxes. But when the nurse handed him his baby, _his and Baekhyun’s baby_ , his body frozen. His dark brown eyes met new dark brown eyes that still glistering with tears. The small creature in his hands stopped crying when the small bundle of joy looking up at his father, a cooing sound comes from that small lips before he giggles.

“He recognizes you as his father”

His mother rubs his upper arm in a gentle and proud manner, a smile on her face as her also dark brown eyes are watching her grandson. Yoora coos at the baby that somehow looks a lot like Chanyeol than Baekhyun, yet the baby didn’t leave his father’s eyes even once. Mr. Park approaches his family, a single tear manages to escape his eyes.

“Son, go inside. Baekhyun needs you too”

Without hesitation, Chanyeol enters the labor room but his steps stopped when he spotted his small husband laying on the hospital bed. The omega looks tired and his sleeping attire has changed into a hospital gown. The alpha can see Baekhyun is drifting off to sleep. With a low voice, he calls for him.

“Baek?”

Chanyeol’s deep voice brings Baekhyun’s back from dozing off to sleep. A tired smile appears on his thin lips the moment he spotted his tall husband near the door, encouraging the latter to come closer. Chanyeol doesn’t know why, but he’s feeling guilty for making his mate looking like this and it seems like the omega notices it.

“You’ve met him already. Handsome isn’t he? He looks just like you Channie”

The alpha hand the baby to the omega, which the latter gladly accepted. The baby yawns as he closes his eyes to sleep, sending a smile to both of his parents. Chanyeol leans on his omega, putting his head on the others.

“So, have you think a name for him?”

Chanyeol didn’t respond for a moment, as if he’s thinking while in reality, he’s thinking on how to comforts his omega. Because he already thought of a name for their baby despite not knowing the gender until today.

“Sehun… Park Sehun”

**Author's Note:**

> So, um...  
> Here you go..?


End file.
